Fate False Servant
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: Just a joke series of my OCs being summoned at Servants in FGO. A new way for me to kill time with writer's block. You can make request if you like. Doesn't completely tie into the stories the OCs are from so even if it seems like a spoiler doesn't mean it is. How to make a request is on the first chapter.
1. Requests

X-X-X-X

Requests and Rules!

X-X-X-X

Let's see, how to start this~! How to start this~? Well, you can make just about any kind of request, but there are rules about it~! These are just a guideline and if your request doesn't fall into any of the later categories then you're still free to request it, just know that it might take me a while to do it as I usually post on Wednesday and it's usually stories I've been working on.

 _ **General Information**_

 **Fate/False Servants is only for my OCs.**

If you've read any of my stories then you can request just about any OC I've written. On occasion I might put in an OC from a story I wrote, but never published...I got a lot of them...so you'll probably get a few of them in the future since I feel like I don't want to post them, but I'll be sure to include what series I wrote them from. Please don't ask me to do another author's OC or something...by the way when I try to put it as Fate/False Servants as the name it doesn't work so I get FateFalse Servants instead...I wonder why...

 **No MA requests.**

Psyche -Caster- is rated M almost all the time, but you will never get anything MA from me...

 **Spoiler or not a spoiler~!**

If you read my other stories, then there could be spoilers...but most time it's just stuff I felt like adding since I wouldn't put it into the actual story.

 **Stories about to reach the end... (Unlikely as only my The One who Rewrites Fate is the only one even close to completion right now...)**

If a story is close to ending, I might hold off on posting anything related to them since it'd probably have a few spoilers concerning the OCs future that were already planned and written out. Well, I only got one story that is even close to that so there's no worries there~! This conflicts a bit with the one above, but only slightly...at least that's what I think. I'd probably do something about it to prevent any massive spoilers though. (Probably just write up the OC as a Lily version...when they were still in the early stages of development...)

 **Actual characters from the manga/anime/game the OCs are from.**

I don't want to put this on the anime x-over so I'll limit these ones...they won't get summoned as Servants or anything like that, but will be mentioned and could make a small appearance here or there.

 **My Room Dialogue (Likes, dislikes, etcs)**

Doing these on my own, will probably be added soon after the OC is added or posted same day with character profile chapter.

 **Posting of Requests**

I post my stories every Wednesday. I'll get to it eventually, but please don't expect much. If I post for this story and your request isn't up, I'll update you on the progress like how close I am to completion in percentages. (10%, 50%, etc.)

 _ **Requests and Rules  
**_

 **One OC (sometimes two) with some smaller random requests. (Please don't dump a bunch of request on me for various OCs)**

You can request just about anything for a single character, but not too many things. You can use the next few parts as a basis. It doesn't have to follow them. You can be as specific as you like, otherwise I'm just going to interpret it the way I read it...doing whatever I want with your request~! (I like having a lot of free reign...just saying.)

 **Themes can take place anywhere, but seasonal ones are for those seasons only.**

I might make some exceptions, but don't always expect it~! Summer is the season of swimsuits! Fall is definably feasts and Halloween! Winter is Christmas and New Year's! My mood will follow the season~! (Excitement~!) If you requested it during a specific season and it isn't posted before it ends, you will still get it.

 **Summoned as a Servant in Holy Grail War (Different Fate Series)**

For instance, you can ask for Psyche to be summoned as Caster in the Fate/Zero series or even Scarlett to be summoned as a Berserker in Fate/Apocypha. Do know that these will only be in short snippets and not an entire story. (Basically scenes where the original character appears or things I feel like writing...I might get too into it and turn it into an actual story...got to be careful...These will be in said character's POV since I kind of dislike writing in third person...) These can have up to three to four parts to them.

 **Lily versions!  
**

I can and I will do a Lily version for each character if I ever feel up for it! You can request any OC you like to see quicker though.

 **Gender-bends are allowed.**

It's already a bit common in my To Rewrite Fate since I include both normal gender and gender-bent version in it. Some are also traps...Psyche for instance...well, you could ask for a female version, but I'm actually a little afraid of an insane version of a female of him...hell hath no fury like a woman scorned~, or something~. (It's actually a bit more interesting now.)

 **Interactions**

You can ask for an OC interacting with my other OCs or even actual Servants! If you go this route, you can choose one OC and their interactions with up to five other Servants...please be specific since sometimes they end up summoned under another class or they're different versions...(I'm talking about you Cu! You each count as one different Servant!)

 **Class Specific**

Sometimes my OC fits into more than one class. Scarlett is such a person. You can request to see them under a specific class and that'll change their entire profile~! If you do want a class specific done please know that this is basically requesting an entire character profile page...so you only get this. I'll probably do it myself anyways...for Scarlett at least...Well, I might just make up a class if I feel like it. If I do this, I'll be sure to include who they are strong to or weak to.

 **Original Singularities**

I'll do this one in my own free time. You'll basically follow the Master through their journey. These will end up split into at least three to four different chapters. These might take place in their original world or perhaps a version of their world. You can only request to see which False Servant you'd want to see in these original singularities. Since this is somewhat of a joke of a series these will probably be incredibly short and lots and lots of funny moments.

 **Some Examples~! (Things to come for sure~!)**

Berserker Yuiko in Fate/Zero! (Lol, I already finished this long ago before I started this joke series. Just got to rewrite it.)

Rider Scarlett with different backstory in Fate/Zero! (This too! Actually no need for a whole character profile for this one...Waver as Scarlett's Master, lol...he'll have just a hard of a time as with his original Rider.)

Hibari Miyako summoned in Fate/Apocypha as a Servant of Black. (I kind of liked this idea~! I got the class picked out and everything~!)

Lucy Walker summoned in Fate/Apocrypha. (Doing this for sure~!)

X-X-X-X

Ends

You're free to request what you'd like whenever you like. Welp! Nothing to add so until next time, bye-bye~!


	2. Scarlett (Charater Page Part I)

X-X-X-X

Scarlett (Time X To X Play) (Five Star)

X-X-X-X

X-X Summoning X-X

In a flurry of golden lights, a young girl stood in the center of the summoning circle. Her long red hair, the color of blood, flew around her...before her grey eyes opened to show that while she was young...no older than 14, her eyes are that of a fighter. She is dressed in boy's clothing and it if wasn't for her hair being down and her face in full view, one would assume she was a boy. Her clothing is a simple black shirt and brown pants tucked into her combat boots. She wore an unzipped white coat with red flames decorated the sleeves and bottom part.

"It seems that I was summoned...for who knows what kind of reason." The young girl smiled, crossing her arms. "I am a Berserker. The name is Scarlett, just Scarlett. I'm not sure how this kind of thing works, but I'll be in your care for now."

X-X Level Up X-X

"Hm...?" Scarlett was staring into space with a strange look upon her face. She tilted her head, obviously confused about something. "It seems I have leveled up...how strange...my level is controlled by another rather than my own strength. Well, it matters little. Thank you for your hard work."

X-X First Ascension X-X

Scarlett's clothing changed slightly, instead of her usual boyish styled clothing...they her replaced with a spaghetti shirt and shorts of the same color as before. The girl felt embarrassed as she touched her chest...which was unbound unlike before. She turned to her Master still blushing.

"...I got stronger...but I don't really like being treated as a girl. So you better make use of me, okay...Master?"

X-X Second Ascension X-X

"I got much stronger again today!" Scarlett gave her Master a big smile as she gave a mock bow. "Thanks for your hard work, Master!"

X-X Third Ascension X-X

Scarlett was blushing completely red as she found herself in a school-girl like outfit. Her dress shirt plain white, but without any sleeves and her skirt has a black base with red linings in a checker pattern. The red tie she wore was done loosely around her neck, but you can see a cute little cat tie pin keeping it in place. To complete the look, her thigh high stockings are black and she wore a pair of brown loafers. Her coat is still on, but that provided little comfort to the girl.

"I'm happy I'm stronger...but Master...this outfit is just like the one Marc-sensei put on me..." Scarlett began tugging on her hair, looking away embarrassed. "...Hey...does it suit me?"

X-X Fourth Ascension X-X

The boyish girl was squealing happily as she was lying beside a huge creature with a mix between a tiger and wolf. On her shoulder is a large hawk. Both creatures were pleased with the affection as she was being preened by the two. The three were practically in their own world, but it was clear that both creatures were her most precious friends even if they weren't humans.

"Blake and Izanagi will work hard for your sake too! Oh? Are you scared of them? Don't be! They listen to me since I practically raised them when they were babies. I'm sort of their parent so they don't ever disobey me."

X-X Bond Level One X-X

Scarlett was playing on a handheld portable, where she got it is unknown...but then again the girl seemed to always have something in her hand to keep her busy be it a video game console, a cellphone, or even a weapon. Since the young girl didn't feel very...close to her current Master, she found no reason to get close to them. She was laying on the ground with her feet on top of her Master's bed, her shoes right beside her as she still had some semblance of manners...even if she is intruding in a room not her own.

"I don't have much of an interest in anything, Master. If you need me to fight, that's fine, but if you don't need me to do anything please let me laze about. Hah, I got nothing to do in this place at all so I'm bored. I don't even have any new games to play..."

X-X Bond Level Two X-X

Scarlett was sharpening her one of her many swords in the corner of her Master's room...this action surprising her Master as she rarely did her weapon maintenance in view of anyone. The various weapons she holds in her possession are all unique and were always carefully cared for, showing just how much she loved her weapons. Noticing he Master's stare, she looked up at them as if her reason for doing this here is obvious.

"...I don't get bothered here. This place is rarely intruded upon and I want to quickly check my weapons for any type of damage. You summoned me to fight so I'm going to make sure my weapons are properly maintained."

X-X Bond Level Three X-X

Scarlett handed her Master a gaming console after they had a particularly stressful day. In it is some kind of RPG game that was unfamiliar to the untrained Magus. Scarlett released a sigh when she received a look of confusion from her Master. She took the paperwork from their hands before holding it up and out of their grasp.

"You have to learn to relax. I know that it is your mission to restore humanity, but how do you expect to do that while stressed out all the time?! Play that and have some fun while I do your paperwork!"

X-X Bond Level Four X-X

Scarlett had finished her Master's paperwork...things like inventory or request forms. They would normally be done by other people, but since Chaldea was lacking in terms of staff...well everyone had to pitch in somewhere. However, the boyish girl felt that her Master shouldn't be doing this kind of work considering they were often on the front-line. They were the last Master in Chaldea for god's sake!

"Master, if this place really is short staffed, you should just leave the paperwork to me. Unlike other Servants, this kind of work aligns with a few jobs I took on in my past life. Hm? You want to do this kind of work? What a strange Master you are...then I'll help you out from now on then. We can work together."

X-X Bond Level Five X-X

Scarlett sat beside her Master as the two were busy dealing with a large stack of papers. The red haired girl sighed before taking her leave...returning shortly with a tray with two mugs of piping hot coffee. She placed one mug before her Master, not even bothering with the sugar and creamer she brought. It seems that the red haired girl is much more manly than she looks.

"...Do you like it?" Scarlett's blush was somewhat noticeable despite the fact she's trying to hide it. "I used my own private stash...It's good, it makes me happy to hear that. From now on...if you ask me, I'll make you a cup...because I quite like you, Master...Don't tell anyone else. I don't want others to expect the same treatment I give to you."

X-X Noble Phantasm X-X

"...It's time, right? Then please watch me carefully because my weapons changes faster than you can keep up! It's time to show you why I'm a Hunter who collects weapons!"

Scarlett had an innocent and pleased smile upon her face, suitable for her age...unsuited for the fact she lunged for her targets with a combat knife in one hand and a katana in the other. She passed them all quickly, leaving behind dozens of slashes that weren't seen by the human eye. She turned, her crimson strands flowing around her as she suddenly had a bow and arrow in her hand. She raised the arrow up to the sky, her eyes turned into a golden color with a vicious smile upon her face.

"This is the end of you...! Target Lock-On...Meteor Strike!"

Only one arrow was released towards the heavens...but what came down was dozens upon dozens of bright red flaming arrows. They hit their targets without a single arrow hitting the ground...at least not without passing through her targets body. Seeing as her part was done, the girl returned to her Master's side, her job done.

X-X Character Information X-X

 **Name: Scarlett (full True Name unknown)**

 **Nicknames: Weapon Hunter, Eternal Tomboy, Coffee Junkie**

 **Traits: Female (?), Humanoid, Reincarnated Person, Gender-Bent**

 **Command Cards: Quick (1), Arts (1), Buster (3)**

 **Active Skills:**

Jack of All Trades, Master of None (EX) – Boosts Arts, Quick, Buster to party for one turn. (Cooldown 6) (Max Level Cooldown 4)

Emergency Medic (C) – (Can only be used when user's NP gauge is at 20% or higher) In exchange for NP of user, can restore HP to the rest of the party. Reduces user's NP by 20%. (1000 HP) (Max Level 3000 HP) (Cooldown 8) (Max Level Cooldown 6)

Specialist Hunter (A) – Increase user's NP gauge by 20%. (Max Level – 40%) (Cooldown 8) (Max Level Cooldown 6)

 **Passive Skills:**

Independent Action (EX) – Increases own critical damage by 12%

Mad Enhancement (A) – Increases own Buster performance by 10%

Riding (B) – Increases own Quick performance by 8%

Protection from Beyond (EX) – Protection gifted by Unknown. Decreases damage dealt to user by 15%

 **Noble Phantasm: Specialist User, Living Game Player**

Rank – A (A+ After Strengthening Quest)

Classification – Anti-Army

Type – Buster

Effect – Deals damage to all enemies

Hit-Count - 5

 **Stats:**

Strength – A+

Agility – A

Luck – C

Endurance –B

NP – A (A+)

 _ **Biography**_

 _ **Default**_

A person who ended up reincarnating into a cute red haired girl. In her previous life she had a love of games and wasn't a very athletic person. As Scarlett, she grew into a very active child who is loved by all kinds of animals. Abandoned as a child, she decided to become a Hunter so she left the orphanage she grew up in to train herself under a mysterious man by the name of Marc.

 _ **Bond Level One**_

Height/Weight: 155 cm, 50 kg (Approximately 5'1", 110 pounds)

Source: Unknown

Region: Unknown

Alignment: Neutral Good

Gender: Female (?)

A young girl who gets angry if treated as such. Acts quite manly, but has a very cute personality.

 _ **Bond Level Two**_

A Servant who was summoned from an unknown location and time. She has clearly performed some sort of heroic deeds, but will never speak of them. She holds her True Name close to her, instead choosing to go by the name of Scarlett. She knows she's a beautiful girl, but despite that she dresses in a boyish manner. It seems that calling her cute gets her angry. She'll even threaten those she doesn't like if they even suggest she should dress up more girly...but you could bribe her into doing it.

On occasion, she'll speak in a very manly manner, but that quickly changes when someone points it out...it appears that she turns pale before muttering something about punishment from her former teacher.

 _ **Bond Level Three**_

 **Specialist User – Living Game Player**

It is a strange ability that gives Scarlett common gaming like elements that she uses in battle. She can use a wide range of weapons against her opponents. She cannot fit into the other classes due to the fact she doesn't limit herself to one style of fighting or type of weapon she uses. She quickly switches from Assassin to Saber to Archer or whatever other Class to match any weapon she uses to maximize damage.

 _ **Bond Level Four**_

 **Jack of All Trades, Master of None (EX)**

Scarlett is a unique Servant that uses a wide of weapons and has an even wider range of skills, some of which she has never used unless the situation was dire. Her unique ability is similar to that of a certain red Archer, but she doesn't use copies opting to use weapons she has collected herself.

Scarlett says that this in itself is her greatest flaw. As she chooses to use a wide range of weapons, she can easily shift her ability into that of any class to deal with her opponent to try to get the upper hand, but if she is limited to one class against another of the same class then she will surely lose. She can never hope to match someone who masters one style of fighting. She and a certain red Archer get along in this aspect, but are unable to get along when it comes to taking care of the chores...

 **Emergency Medic (C)**

Scarlett seems to have the ability to heal her allies, but she does not hold proper knowledge in the art of healing. The most she can do is patch them up a bit to help them continue fighting...but it seems that this exhausts the girl mentally and takes away from her NP gauge.

 **Specialist Hunter (A)**

In her life as Scarlett, she had become a lover of weapons. She is a Hunter, a term used in her original world for someone who 'hunts' something be it adventure, treasure or even mysterious creatures. Scarlett became a Weapon Hunter due to this love and it seems while alive...she actually used rare and old weapons against her enemies!

 **Protection from Beyond (EX)**

It appears that some mysterious force protects Scarlett. Those with the Divine trait say it is the protection from a type of god, but is unable to say who or what kind. Scarlett knows exactly what they are talking about, but will only smile...it is a fond one...but also one full of sadness. One can only assume that this mysterious force is someone who loves the red haired girl dearly...but the same cannot be said about her feelings towards said protector.

 _ **Bond Level Five**_

Scarlett is a child abandoned at birth. Deciding upon her own path, she became a Hunter in hopes of searching for answers of her past. However, it seems she only says it as an excuse...barely making an effort in searching for her biological parents when alive. She never mentions them and instead speaks more about her former teacher either fondly or in a rather fearful tone.

 **"Hm? I talk about my teacher a lot? Yeah well...to me, he wasn't just my teacher. He was kind of like a father, brother, and teacher rolled into one. I just...don't like it when I remember all the bad and scary things he forced me through as 'training'...He sometimes punished me by dressing me up in really girly stuff..."**

 _ **Extra**_

Scarlett will openly admit to someone who asks that she used to be a man in her previous life. However, she grew to accept her new status as a woman as she grew older...but it doesn't mean she liked it. Scarlett is similar to a certain Red Saber, but only likes pretty girls. This doesn't apply to pretty boys...but her face will turn a shade of pink if asked about any male lovers when she was live and she will openly deny any type of relationships like that!

 **"Don't go asking weird things!"**

X-X-X-X

Scarlett (Time X To X Play) End

One can tell how bored I got...since I made a FGO character sheet for my OCs...It was amusing and I had fun with it! This is just a joke series I decided to write up when I had writer's block. I've been playing FGO, but I got lucky when I started playing again when Shiki-chan's event was going on so I managed to get my Assassin Shiki. I also started writing this since I got frustrated when I couldn't pull Da Vinci-chan using only my free Quartz! I don't put money into free downloadable games...since once I start, I might not stop. Still, sad...! Scarlett is the first of the OCs I made that I decided to start with...since she would be a serious cheat of a Servant. Some OCs will have one page like this, but I am willing to write two or three more types per character with interactions or even fake quests if someone asks for it. If not, I'll just do whatever I want and post it whenever I please. There could be one or two spoilers to my OCs, but it's unlikely since there might be abilities or parts of them that I will never include into the original stories...yet I would like to.


	3. Orihara Psyche (Character Page Part I)

X-X-X-X

Orihara Psyche (Protector of the Sadist) (Three Star)

X-X-X-X

X-X Summoning X-X

"Hm...how odd, to think that I would be summoned."

Despite the feminine appearance...this person's voice was like that of a boy's. They appear to be around 15 to 16 years old. The girl (?) is dressed in a black sailor uniform with a red scarf. Her long black hair reaches her waist and her bright red eyes were filled with madness as she stared at the one who summoned her. What was a bit odd is the fact she has cat ears upon her head, inside were cute little white puffs that gave it a fluffier look, and she had a tail that lazily moved about behind her.

"Well, I am a Caster, Orihara Psyche. In my world, I fought using spells that relied on my words and imagination. By the way...I am male. I just dress like a girl because I want to." Psyche reached out, grasping his Master's chin, lips barely touching. "Since you summoned me...you shall become my Sacrifice."

X-X Level Up X-X

"It appears my strength has increased." Psyche gave his master a catty smile. "My Sacrifice...you don't have to do anything, just leave all the heavy lifting to me, alright?"

X-X First Ascension X-X

"My Sacrifice, does my current state worry you?" Psyche was talking about how has bandages wrapped around various parts of his body. His neck, his right hand, and his entire left leg. "Please don't worry, it doesn't hurt...since I cannot feel pain. It makes me happy you see...to know that my Sacrifice cares so much for me...so...happy~!"

X-X Second Ascension X-X

"My Sacrifice...please, give me more love...!" Psyche held onto their Master, their arms around their neck. "I'm getting excited...!"

X-X Third Ascension X-X

"My Sacrifice, does this outfit suit me?" Psyche was referring to his new outfit. He is now dressed in a black spaghetti dress that reached the middle of his thighs. In addition to that he wore a black fur coat and black leggings with grey ankle boots. "If it doesn't...shall I undress for you? How cute, you're turning red..."

X-X Fourth Ascension X-X

Psyche was lying on a bed with bright red sheets. His coat was beside him and he is lying on his back as he faced his Master with a catty smile...the word Alma on the inner part of his left arm is in full view. Due to his rather feminine build...well, let's just say that it wouldn't be hard to mistake the crossdressing male as a girl.

"My Sacrifice...shall we take a short nap before battle? You see, I am like a cat...nyah~!"

X-X Bond Level One X-X

Psyche was hugging his Master from behind, nuzzling the back of their neck. He was pouting because his Master didn't take him with them when they went out. His hand was caressing his Master's chin while the other was sneaking up their shirt.

"My Sacrifice...It's saddening when you don't take me with you. How can you expect me to keep your skin looking so beautiful if I'm not there to protect you...? It seems a punishment is needed."

X-X Bond Level Two X-X

Psyche was busying himself by cleaning his Master's room from top to bottom. The crossdressing male seems to be quite skilled...taking no more than a few seconds to deal with any mess he finds. What was odd to his Master...was that he wasn't acting like he usually would. Psyche looked at them with a peaceful smile on his face.

"Oh? I'm acting odd today? Ah, yes...I tend to act a bit mad whenever my bloodlust piles up. That's why I tell you to take me out to battle more. Or perhaps...you want me to act even more clingy and sexually harass you some more...My Sacrifice. I don't need to be mad with bloodlust to do that."

X-X Bond Level Three X-X

Psyche forcibly dragged his Master to his room before placing their head upon their lap. The crossdressing male decided that his master had been too stressed and needed some kind of break. He rested his hand upon their eyes, whispering a Spell beneath his breathe to cause them to relax.

"My Sacrifice, how do you expect to lead me into battle if you are stressed? Stress causes one to lose focus. You must rest when you can. Sleep, I shall watch over you...oh? Do you need a bedtime story or would you like me to sing you to sleep instead?" The words his Master spoke next was quite the surprise. "I'm like a big sister? I do have three younger siblings so I'm used to taking care of others. However, My Sacrifice, I should be your 'wife' not your 'big sister'! Please get it right when you wake up."

X-X Bond Level Four X-X

Psyche had prepared a hearty lunch box for his Master. Well, he packed enough for his Master and the Servants they are bringing along with them. While he wasn't able to join them in today's battle, due to it being filled with Riders...well, this is the least he could do or so the cat-eared boy felt.

"My Sacrifice, take care of yourself. Come back to me safely. I shall wait here...for you to return..." Psyche's sad face was enough to cause a stabbing guilt in his Master's heart. "I'm sad? Yes...I'm very sad...my first Sacrifice...abandoned me after all, abandoned our shared name. I accepted it long ago...but you are my Sacrifice now...so please don't abandon me too..."

X-X Bond Level Five X-X

"Is...that true...?" Psyche was crying, his cat ears pressed tightly against his skull. He was trying to act strong, but it was no use...for his Master accepted him completely and fully. He was crying, but he's happy. "Thank you...My Sacrifice...! I shall be sure to give it my all...for you...! My body, my life, my soul...is yours...until death do us part."

X-X Noble Phantasm X-X

" **Initiating Spell Battle. Battle Systems Engage.** " Psyche is calm as the world became monochrome in color. Psyche hugged himself, an invisible wind circling the Servant of madness. " **I am Alma. I am the soul itself. No damage will touch me or my allies...I am dyed black and I am a servant of madness! Come! Let us dance to this tune of insanity!** "

X-X Character Information X-X

 **Name: Orihara Psyche**

 **Nicknames: Sai-chan, Fighter Unit of Alma, Abandoned Fighter Unit, Neko-nee-chan**

 **Traits: Humanoid, Male, Reincarnated Person, Trap, Fighter Unit**

 **Command Cards: Quick (1), Arts (3), Buster (1)**

 **Active Skills:**

Insane Love (C) – Decrease user's Defense for three turns and increase party's Attack for one turn. (Cooldown 7) (Max Level Cooldown 5)

Passionate Kiss (B) – 60% chance at applying Charm to one enemy for one turn.

(Unlocks after Strengthening Quest) Fighter Unit's Devotion (A) – Charges user's NP by 25%. Recovers HP every turn for three turns. (Cooldown 10) (Max Level Cooldown 8)

 **Passive Skills:**

Territory Creation (A) – Increases own Arts performance by 10%

Independent Fighter Unit (EX) – Charges NP gauge by 5% each time user's command card is used.

 **Noble Phantasm: Battle Systems Engage, Spell Battle Begins**

Rank – B

Classification – Anti-Army

Type – Arts

Effect: Reduces all enemies' Attack for three turns. Chance to inflict Curse with 500 damage for three turns to them. Apply Invincible to party for one turn. Increase party's Attack for three turns.

Hit-Count – N/A

 **Stats:**

Strength – C

Agility – C

Luck – B

Endurance – EX

NP – B

 _ **Biography**_

 _ **Default**_

A Caster born in the modern age to fight in 'Spell Battles' as a 'Fighter Unit'. It seems the ears and tail represents one's purity back in the world Psyche is from...but it is hard to believe considering his seductive nature. Psyche often says that he wasn't always like this in the past, but everyone finds it difficult believe due to how he acts...and how he openly admits he had 'interactions' with both men and women when he was alive. Caster's cat ears and tail remains even though he had long lost his purity, it seems it is part of his legend so they remain even though they shouldn't...

 _ **Bond Level One**_

Height/Weight: 165 cm, 54 kg (Approximately 5'5", 119 pounds)

Source: Unknown

Region: Ikebukuro, Japan

Alignment: Chaotic Madness

Gender: Male

When he was alive, he searched endlessly for his 'Sacrifice' or his 'Master'. When he met said Sacrifice...he was abandoned due to various circumstances...breaking a portion of his sanity. He would have been a Neutral Evil...but it seems that his sanity breaking forced him to fall into the alignment of Chaotic Madness. An alignment created for him.

 _ **Bond Level Two**_

 **Insane Love (C)**

Psyche had involved himself in various types of sinful interaction when he was still alive, affecting him even as a Servant. It is incredibly weakened thanks to him retaining the sign of his 'purity'. If he didn't have them, he would surely be EX...

 **Passionate Kiss (B)**

Psyche has experience in passion, a single kiss from him is enough to reduce even the stoic of men into a panting begging beasts that only desire more. He won't go further unless he likes them. Psyche decided to not use this on allies to prevent his Master from hating him so it has been reduced by one rank.

 **Fighter Unit's Devotion (A)**

Psyche is a very loyal man...so loyal that even though his Sacrifice abandoned him that he still obeyed the last order given to him...it would be EX if not for his sanity breaking upon that last order. With his new Sacrifice/Master, he will obey just about every order...so long as it doesn't involve said Master becoming injured as a result.

 **Independent Fighter Unit (EX)**

Psyche is able to exist without a Master for eternity if he wished. He had lived, trained, and fought without a Sacrifice for so long that it isn't an exaggeration that he is one of the strongest Fighter Units back in his world. The crossdressing man has also trained and led many others that their strength became his...so long as even one pair knows of Fighter Unit of Alma back in his world then Psyche is able to replenish his Prana without assistance.

 _ **Bond Level Three**_

 **Battle Systems Engage, Spell Battle Begins**

It is a type of Reality Marble that surrounds those who are fighting. As this isn't a true Reality Marble as all Fighter Units in Psyche's world can create a Battle Field...well, the effects aren't as strong as they could be and he is forced to act as a support as attacking will completely drain his Master. Psyche is incredibly powerful as a Fighter Unit, but requires a large amount of Prana per offensive spell needed. Support and Cursed types of Spells are not his forte hence his B ranked Noble Phantasm. He never had a need for defense or support spells as he cannot feel pain. Perhaps this is the reason why he became a Three Star.

 _ **Bond Level Four**_

Psyche mentioned how he used to be a woman in his previous life and that's why he dresses as a woman despite being a man in his current life. He can dress like a man, but chooses not to. He has no problems talking about his previous flings, be them man or woman...he seems to have a preference for men so the handsome male Servants that are weak to temptation have to be constantly on guard around the cat eared Caster.

Despite his preference for men, he will absolutely not touch someone who is younger than him physically as he has some form of morals. Adults are free game...but it seems that two that have an even greater lust than him...well, he became afraid of the duo and avoids them like the plague. He's lustful and happy to seduce anyone, but the woman was someone he could never get along with due to her similar personality to someone he once knew. The other he was unable to keep up with unless he wished for both body and mind to break completely...

 **"My Sacrifice, I ask you not to put me on the same as either one of them. If you do, then I shall punish you in unimaginable ways."**

 _ **Bond Level Five**_

Psyche is...despite how he acts and dresses, is actually great at taking care of others. He rivals a certain red Archer in that regard, but with those who are children he acts like a big sister to them, never a mother. He is happy to indulge them and there is never a hint of his usual madness. He never gets angry when he's called Neko-nee-chan by them...but he did almost kill a certain Caster who failed to become a Lancer for teasing him.

If Psyche isn't on the battlefield, he is taking care of the children along with handling the household chores left undone. It seems he shares a room with some of the children Servants, often reading bedtime stories or helping them fall asleep at night if they had a nightmare. Despite not being a child, Psyche treats all the Sakura-faces as she would a child and never thought to touch them.

 **"Why I treat them like this? Hm...Perhaps it's because they remind me of myself? I don't want to see anyone become like me so I treat them kindly like a big sister would. I'm not a big sister because I'm male? Well, it's not like I act like a boy in the first place so I'm more of an Onee-chan than an Onii-chan."**

 _ **Extra**_

Psyche had been summoned as a version from the latter half of his life, around the time his mind began to crack...until the final straw hit and his mind broke completely. The constant stress of fighting alone and unable to feel pain, waiting for someone who would complete him and tell him everything would be alright...expectations that broke him completely when his Sacrifice abandoned him after a certain incident wanting nothing to do with him or his twin brother.

When Psyche's mind broke and he left Japan abandoning his family and name completely, traveling the world trying to find a way to complete himself. He said it himself how he trained many young Fighter Units...but he always gave warnings to Fighter Units without a Sacrifice...to never have high hopes for their Sacrifice should they ever end up abandoned. The name Orihara Psyche was forgotten, but the abandoned Fighter Unit of Alma would never be. The Fighter Unit of Alma disappeared from the world...never to be seen again. Some say he committed suicide, other say he found peace with a lover who mended his broken mind, then there are those who said that he merely secluded himself away until his death. None knows...as he abandoned who he was completely...and utterly.

His tragic end made many other Sacrifices pity him and none could ever bring themselves to abandon their own Fighter Unit like the Sacrifice of Alma...after all, dying alone...empty...depressed...is just too sad. Some who knew of Alma's Sacrifice couldn't help, but hate them...but...none dared to do anything against them or it would only step on the effort Psyche made...as he still wanted to protect his Sacrifice...even from himself.

X-X-X-X

Orihara Psyche (Protector of the Sadist) Ends

These don't actually contain spoilers. They're more like...versions I want to make, but unsure of whether or not I should. This version of Psyche is an insane driven one that I imagined and wanted to write, but still in the stage of deciding whether or not I should. Psyche cannot fit into the Avenger class as he is an insane version where he is abandoned by his Sacrifice. He holds no real hatred within him.


	4. Lily Lucy Walker (Character Page Part I)

X-X-X-X

Lucy Walker – Lily (The One Who Rewrites Fate) (Three Stars)

X-X-X-X

X-X Summoning X-X

"A-Ah, n-nyah?! What the heck is this?!"

Standing before the last Master of Chaldea is a girl not much older than himself. Her brown hair is wavy reaching past her shoulders with a portion tied on the left side of her face. Her bangs hid her right eye and behind bright red framed glasses are dark brown eyes filled with panic. She's dressed in a black dress uniform with a red lining. All in all, she was a completely normal girl. The young girl looked around for a few seconds, hesitanting.

"I-I see...I just got the information from this...summoning. Er...I am Lucy Walker...I'm just an ordinary 16 year old girl...I-I'm sorry...also...I seem to be a...Caster? Again...I'm sorry...I won't be of much use to you...Unlike my future self, I have no powers...nor do I have any useful ability...I'm actually a Demi-Servant...I'm sorry, I cannot tell you who I was merged with...She's asleep right now...and will not wake up for any reason...maybe if I fought...ah, but that's scary..."

X-X Level Up X-X

"I-I got stronger? Wh-Why would you do that?! There are much more useful Servants than me!" Lucy was flustered as she stared at her Master, close to tears. "I-I don't like this...this feeling of uselessness...but...Since you're depending on me...I'll do my best, okay? No, I have to!"

X-X First Ascension X-X

"Oh, there's no change..." Lucy smiled somewhat embarrassed since she expected some kind of change. "E-Eh, I was...expecting it since everyone else...when they gained their Ascension they changed...but not me...Well, I guess I am ordinary after all...ehehehe..."

X-X Second Ascension X-X

"You keep helping me get stronger...but I'm not very useful in a fight...I'm sorry, I'm getting a bit too emotional right now...I should say thank you instead so...Thank you."

X-X Third Ascension X-X

"Eh? What is this? How strange...but I feel...that this is just right..."

Lucy's uniform was completely replaced by a long blue form fitting sleeveless turtleneck dress that reached her ankles. It was cut along the right side up to her knees. She wore a pair of heels that were so clear...they looked to be made of glass. To complete the look she is wearing a dark blue cloak with a white fur rim. She no longer wore her glasses and her eyes seemed to glow a light blue color in certain lights. Her hair is much longer now, reaching the back of her knees in waves with streaks of white.

"This...For some reason, I feel like someone I once knew...wore this dress...Also...I feel so much stronger..."

X-X Fourth Ascension X-X

Lucy is sitting at a table in the library of Chaldea. Surrounding her in high piles are various books. Her cloak is rested upon the back of her chair as she flipped through the book before her. She reached up, brushing her bangs back to reveal the bright blue right eye of hers. An anomaly according to her, but she had no real desire to explain why her eye was so odd. She looked up, noticing her Master's entrance.

"Oh, Master. I'm studying up on the history of all the Servants you summoned. If I'm ever to battle, I want to at least try to support them the best I can. Don't worry. I will try to avoid getting hurt."

X-X Bond Level One X-X

Lucy was shaking as she hid behind her Master. Chaldea was a completely strange and foreign location so she felt some comfort with her Master. After all, they were an ordinary person before becoming a Master in Chaldea. The two had a unique bond. Similar to a brother and sister.

"W-Whaaaaa-M-Master! T-That's Hans Christian Anderson! A-Also William Shakespeare?! Master! Please introduce me to them! I'm a huge fan of their works! I am a newbie writer myself, but I really admire their works! Please! I beg of you!"

X-X Bond Level Two X-X

Lucy was still hiding behind her Master, but when it came to the paperwork assigned to them...well the girl took an interest and...well, it seems she was able to complete it within a few minutes thanks to her knowledge of the modern age. After that, her Master suggested that she try working with Dr. Roman and Da Vinci. Thanks to that, she quickly became an invaluable member of the Chaldea Staff.

"T-Thank you...Master, even if I can't fight, I can at least support you here. I'll do my best!"

X-X Bond Level Three X-X

Lucy was quite used to Chaldea now to the point of greeting every Servant with a polite smile. She also managed to obtain a spot by her Master as a 'secretary' if you will. She helped make preparations for each Rayshift and organizing a proper party. Thanks to that, her Master's workload went down quite low to the point that their Master felt a bit useless...

"Master? Are you feeling down? Eh? I'm like a proper Master? N-No way! That's impossible for me! You're much more amazing! You go out to battle so often and you come back with a smile. I admire that part of you. I actually stay up all night completing the tasks given to me...and I don't get much sleep...I still need to improve myself...Eh? I'm forbidden from doing this from now on?! W-Why?!"

X-X Bond Level Four X-X

"M-Master! Please give me more work! Nya? I'm not allowed to for the next few days? Why...?" Lucy was close to crying...until she heard the next words. "Y-You want me on your next team...b-but...oh, so it's not a difficult area...thank goodness...Then, if you'll have me...I'll do my best...as your support."

X-X Bond Level Five X-X

Lucy stared at her Master, a look in her eye unlike her usual self. She released a heavy sigh, crossing her arms seeing as their Master was nervous under their piercing stare. Lucy's eyes are glowing a light blue hue until she blinked and they were brown once more. She looked much older than before...sullen. This is completely unlike the usual Lucy...that it made her Master realize that this is Ruler Lucy, the mysterious Servant that is usually asleep within her!

"You...are precious to this child...please take care of her." Ruler Lucy bowed her head to her Master. "Master, I am in your care...please protect her in my place...as I cannot stay awake...for her sake..."

X-X Noble Phantasm X-X

"N-Nyah? I'm up next...bu-but...Eh...ah...cherry...blossoms...?"

The surroundings turned completely black, pink petals flying around the girl in a flurry. Lucy fell to her knees, slumping over as if she fainted. Arms wrapped around her as the blossoms surrounded her completely hiding her from view. When they disappeared she is standing with bluish-white flames surrounded her figure for a few seconds until she lifted her head up. Her bangs no longer in her face...revealing two bright blue eyes. Lucy sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"It seems you require my assistance. Please don't make this child work so hard...she doesn't deserve to see the cruelty of battle. I shall fight in her place."

X-X Character Information X-X

 **Name: Lucy Walker**

 **Nicknames: Ordinary Student, Motherly Servant**

 **Traits: Female, Human, Half-Divine (?), Demi-Servant, Most Beloved Child**

 **Command Cards: Quick (2), Arts (2), Buster (1)**

 **Active Skills:**

Please be Safe (C) – Increases party's Defense for two turns (Cooldown 8) (Max Level Cooldown 6)

A-Are you okay?! (C) – Applies Guts to one person for two turns (Cooldown 8) (Max Level Cooldown 8)

Dreaming of Cherry Trees (A) – (Only available when Ruler) Changes user back to Caster. Heals party, but depends on how much is in NP gauge. (NP gauge at 100% - 2,500. NP gauge at 200% - 3,000. NP gauge at 3,500). (No Cooldown, can only be used as a Ruler)

 **Passive Skills:**

Sweet Dreams Protection (EX) – Charges user's NP gauge by 5% each turn.

Magic Resistance (A) – Increases own debuff resistance by 20%.

Body Possession (EX) – Increases resistance towards Undead by 15%. Increases damage towards Undead by 15%.

 **Noble Phantasm: Cherry Blossom Dreams, Hidden Protection**

Rank – B

Classification – Anti-Unit

Type – Arts

Effect: Changes class to a Ruler. Recovers user's HP to full. Increases user's Attack and Defense, reduces damage to user for three turns.

Hit-Count – N/A

 **Stats:**

Strength – D

Agility – D

Luck – B

Endurance – E

NP – A

 _ **Biography**_

 _ **Default**_

Lucy Walker, a high school student who is thought to be a normal girl. Well, in this case, she is summoned as a version just before her adventures began. Lucy is in fact a Demi-Servant, housing a mysterious Servant within her. Nothing is known about this Servant except that she appears when Lucy needs her most. She is summoned as a Caster despite having no knowledge of magic. She can somewhat utilize the bluish-flames within her to attack...but her aim leaves much to be desired.

 _ **Bond Level One**_

Height/Weight: 158 cm, 45.5 kg (Approximately 5'2", 100 pounds)

Source: Unknown

Region: America

Alignment: Lawful Good

Gender: Female

As she is the Lily version of Lucy Walker, her heart and mind is still completely pure. Her good points are her hard working personality and her compassion, some say she's like a mother despite her young age. Lucy's somewhat of a coward, but she is able to show compassion and kindness to even the scariest of Servants. It seems a certain golden Archer wants to make her his possession...since she gets the job done and she knows her place...the perfect servant according to him.

 _ **Bond Level Two**_

 **Please be Safe (C)**

Thanks to Lucy's nature as both a civilian and Demi-Servant, she cannot do anything to help those around her. All she can do is pray silently for those around her to stay safe. The Servant within her grants this wish without revealing themselves. It only last for so long as it's barely even a trickle of power.

 **A-Are you okay?! (C)**

Lucy is close to tears seeing those around her harmed. The Servant within her grants them the ability to keep fighting even if they were almost killed. Lucy's tears are enough to bring them out to try to stop her crying.

 **Dreaming of Cherry Trees (A)**

When Ruler Lucy feels that she's been out too long or Lucy's body is close to destruction, she will retreat back into her slumber. She will heal not only Lucy, but those around her knowing that if they are healed then they can continue to fight as well. This skill is limited to only Ruler Lucy.

 **Sweet Dreams Protection (EX)**

It seems that even asleep the Servant within Lucy will do whatever they can to protect her and to try to reveal themselves faster to fight for her sake. The trickle of power given to Lucy at each turn is enough to let her know that she's incredibly loved. Lucy is actually the one to name this skill saying that she wants the Servant within her to have sweet dreams even though they are trying to protect her.

 **Magic Resistance (A)**

The Servant within Lucy has a higher resistance to magic than this, but it had been reduced from EX to A due to the fact they are constantly asleep. It seems that in the future, Lucy will lose this ability should she be summoned as a proper Servant instead of a Demi-Servant. This Lucy has no idea about her Magic Resistance due to her civilian background.

 **Body Possession (EX)**

Lucy isn't just possessed by the Servant within her. She is possessed by a mysterious force that was created to not only protect Lucy, but the Servant that constantly sleeps within her. Lucy has some knowledge of this as she states that she has dreamt of a land of darkness...a cherry blossom that is protected by a mysterious man. While she has no idea who this man is...she has some affection towards them. Others who realize just what this mysterious protector is...well as they say, ignorance is bliss.

 _ **Bond Level Three**_

Caster Lucy and Ruler Lucy are two different people. Ruler Lucy, a way to refer to the mysterious Servant within Lucy, is very protective of Caster Lucy. There was one incident where a certain red Archer and a golden king were fighting and...well, they almost killed the girl in their fight when she stumbled upon them. Ruler Lucy came out to protect Caster Lucy and she half killed the two despite being much weaker than them. She would have properly killed her fellow Servants if not for the fact her Master used all three Command Spells in order to get her to stop.

Since that day, the other Servants knew not to fight within the vicinity of Caster Lucy in fear of Ruler Lucy's rage...not that Caster Lucy knew about this. Caster Lucy had no knowledge of this fight. It seems memories are not equally shared between the two. Ruler Lucy can get Caster Lucy's memories, but Caster Lucy has no knowledge of what Ruler Lucy does when she wakes up.

" **The Servant within me? I don't know much about her except that she sleeps and when she does come out that I'm put to sleep. I'm quite curious about her too...although I wonder why everyone stops fighting right away whenever I'm around..."**

 _ **Bond Level Four**_

 **Cherry Blossom Dreams, Hidden Protection (A)**

Caster Lucy describes the switch as strange. Her vision blackens and she sees cherry blossoms flying around her. She's embraced and placed into a peaceful slumber as Ruler Lucy takes control of their shared body. While it is similar to a certain Assassin who turns into a Berserker...well, their relationship is quite different compared to that.

Cherry blossoms have many meanings kindness, brilliance, fragility, transience of life, even rebirth or renewal. Caster Lucy says that this suits their relationship quite well. She says that while she is fragile...she is 'reborn' in a way and becomes stronger when she switches with Ruler Lucy. However, it is short lived as Ruler Lucy will end up falling asleep while Caster Lucy reawakens. Truly...a cherry blossom-like existence...a short dream and existence that can never truly blossom without the other.

 _ **Bond Level Five**_

Caster Lucy has practically no combat ability, but with the aid of the Servant within her she has some...not that she can use it very well except when she uses her Noble Phantasm to switch places. This doesn't mean she is useless as she has knowledge of the modern age...and her own skills developed due to her love of writing. If the existence known as Lucy Walker was brought to Chaldea as an ordinary person...the deceased director would have hired her as a secretary or personal maid. Her typing skill beats even the idol obsessed doctor...something she honed during all-nighters during the weekends to complete the deadline for her first book.

" **My-My first book...? Er...Master, that's a bit embarrassing...I actually don't want to risk Anderson or Shakespeare reading it...since I cannot even compare to them...Y-You really want to...? I-I know...bu-but...it's too embarrassing...!"**

 _ **Extra**_

Ruler Lucy. An existence that loves the young girl named Lucy Walker...her most beloved child. Ruler Lucy states that she is not related to Lucy by blood, but...she regrets causing Lucy pain. What kind of pain she put Lucy through is unknown. However it is clear that this Lucy Walker is someone who is ignorant of her future and her past. This Lucy Walker is someone who cannot compare to her future self...should she ever be summoned. Ruler Lucy will occasionally come out to replace Caster Lucy, but she will always spend her time alone if she can.

Ruler Lucy is someone filled with great pain...carrying an unknown burden upon her shoulders. During the few times her Master is able to speak with her, Ruler Lucy has only spoken about her relationship with Lucy Walker once...but the look in her eyes was enough to make even her Master pick up on her sadness, her pain, her guilt.

" **I am happy to be with this child even in this state...I love this child so much...that I wanted to protect her from everything...but that was my mistake. I love her so much...if she were to remember memories buried away...she will hate me for sure...If this child is ever summoned as a proper Servant...I'm sure she will get quite angry with me...for the sins I committed towards her and the person she loves."**

X-X-X-X

Lucy Walker – Lily (The One Who Rewrites Fate) Ends

If you read The One Who Rewrites Fate, you'd know who Ruler Lucy is. Lily Lucy is a Demi-Servant as the true Servant is Ruler Lucy. I didn't think Lily Lucy would fit as a Servant without any training and no knowledge of magic so I made her a Demi-Servant instead. Servant Lucy and Demi-Servant Lucy will be two completely different people. Well, Lucy as a true Servant would be put on hold since this story is almost at the end and it will contain quite a few spoilers for those who haven't read it. That's all then! Bye-bye~!


	5. Yuiko & Rei (Character Page Part I)

X-X-X-X

Urameshi Yuiko & Rei (Little Puppeteer) (Four Star)

X-X-X-X

X-X Summoning X-X

There stood a pair, a very unusual one. A young girl holding the hand of a much older man. The girl is no older than five, her dark colored hair tinted green and is tied into low pigtails with white ribbons. Her eyes are amber in color with similarities to that of a cat. She is dressed in a Lolita styled dress, a cute white and red one with a lot of frills. The man beside her has short dark colored locks, and while their eyes are both cat like, his are a silvery color that seemed to pierce through anyone they gaze upon. He is dressed in a traditional Japanese yukata, which was strange compared to the girl beside him. Even the fact he had pointed ears and fangs indicating he wasn't completely human.

"What a unique way of summoning someone. We are of the Caster class. I am Rei and this is Yui. The two of us can be considered one Servant."

"Please don't get too close to Rei. He's mine."

X-X Level Up X-X

Yui was holding onto Rei as usual, a pleased smile on her face. Rei was amused by his partner's happiness. He reached out, patting her head.

"Rei, praise me."

"Yes, yes, you're much stronger now. At this rate you might just catch up to me."

X-X Level Up after Fourth Ascension X-X

"You've helped me to become even stronger." Yui smiled at her Master, tucking her long strands behind her ears. It was a sad smile. "If only Rei was here to see me now..."

X-X First Ascension X-X

Yui was smiling her ears became pointed and she had the same pointy fangs as her partner. Rei looked somewhat concerned about this, but didn't say anything due to the younger one's happiness.

"Rei, look. I'm becoming like you."

"...So it seems. I wonder how this will affect your blood."

X-X Second Ascension X-X

Yui and Rei stood side by side as usual. The tall man was smiling down at Yui as Yui happily jumped up and down.

"We're much stronger now! Am I almost as strong as you, Rei?"

"No, not yet. I look forward to when you are."

"Then let's keep going Master! Help me become even stronger!"

X-X Third Ascension X-X

Yui's form changed completely until she grew up to be 12 years old. Rei looked embarrassed as the girl clung to his arm, but she didn't stop. She's dressed in a school uniform, a navy blue sailor uniform. Her pigtails have disappeared and is instead left down and is now reaching the back of her knees, her hair is partially tied up behind her head by a large red ribbon. Rei's clothing changed so he's dressed in a black suit instead, the top few buttons undone.

"Are you embarrassed, Rei?"

"Shut up...you're becoming a woman...I'm not used to this you know...I practically raised you..."

"Good! You never treat me like a woman and instead treated me like a little kid!"

X-X Fourth Ascension X-X

Yui sat on the ground beside an opened coffin, inside is a puppet version of Rei in place of a corpse. The girl held onto the puppet's hand, a sad smile decorating her face. She closed her eyes, pressing the hand against her cheek. A ghostly version of the man was beside Yui, staring at her with a sad expression on his face.

"Rei...I have always loved you...farewell."

" _Even if you can no longer see me, I shall always be beside you._ "

X-X Bond Level One X-X

Rei held Yui in his arms, glaring at their 'Master'. He is fiercely protective of his partner for good reasons. He won't allow any harm to come to his partner should they be put on the battlefield. Yui didn't seem to mind and instead choose to snuggle up to her partner.

"I'm afraid, 'Master', that I cannot trust you with the safety of my partner. Leave the fighting to me."

"Rei, be nice."

"Hmph."

X-X Bond Level Two X-X

Yui was wandering about without Rei, which was odd. When she saw her Master, she was quick to grab their hand before dragging them towards their room. Yui sat on their Master's lap while she began complaining about Rei, mostly about how he doesn't treat her like a woman!

"Master, are you listening to me?! Mou! You're supposed to listen to me! You want Rei's help, right?! So listen to me more!"

"YUI! Where did you go?!"

"Eh? Rei is calling for me. Then I'll complain more next time, Master. Later."

X-X Bond Level Three X-X

Rei and Yui were arguing about this and that in a language unknown to their Master. Yui was holding onto her Master's arm while Rei was glaring at said Master...who began sweating under the murderous stare they were under. Yui quickly kicked Rei in the shin before hiding behind their Master when he got angry.

"Don't bully Master! Master listens to me unlike you!"

"That doesn't mean you can kick me! I didn't raise you to be like this!"

"Too bad!"

X-X Bond Level Four X-X

Rei was with their Master alone, for once, but that didn't stop the dark haired male from glaring at them. Their Master was unable to stop sweating beneath the man's stare...before said man released a sigh, looking in another direction already bored of messing with his Master.

"Hey...if anything happens to me, make sure you take care of Yui for me. She's a crybaby when she wants to be..."

X-X Bond Level Five X-X

Yui sat beside her Master, leaning against them as she slept. Her cheeks are stained in tears as she cried out for Rei. Their Master could only remain silent...unsure how to handle the crying girl. Yui woke up all of a sudden, looking around wildly. She reached up, rubbing at her eyes before giving her Master a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, it seems I bothered you." Yui's face was full of surprise when her Master expressed concern over her nightmare. "Oh, my nightmares? They're just memories of the past...of when I was still alive. Something happened to Rei long ago so...sometimes I have nightmares about that day. Oh, you're concerned about it...then can I talk to you on occasion about it? Thank you, Master."

X-X Noble Phantasm X-X

"You're not exactly puppet material...Oh well." Yui's eyes gained a mysterious glow as she started at her target. "I'll find something to make use of! Don't worry! Come my cute little puppets! It's time to play!"

Coffins with a silver bat emblem fell from the sky landing behind the girl. They opened up and released hundreds upon hundreds of puppet towards her opponents. The girl was giggling as she controlled her puppets from a safe distance away. Once her assault ended, the puppets returned to their rightful place in the coffins before they were taken away.

X-X Character Information X-X

 **Name: Urameshi Yuiko and Rei**

 **Nicknames: Puppeteer, Demonic Bats, Master Seducer**

 **Traits: Female, Demon Blood Inheritance, Bat Demon, Atavistic Human**

 **Command Cards: Quick (1), Arts (3), Buster (1)**

 **Active Skills:**

Puppet Master (B) – Increases user's defense for three turns. Increase user's NP gauge by 10%. (Cooldown 8) (Max Level Cooldown 6)

Sacrificing Art (B) – Decreases user's NP by 10%, increase HP by 1000. (Cooldown 6) (Max Level Cooldown 4)

Seductive Demon (EX) – Instant Charm to all enemies for one turn. Reduces their Defense for one turn. (Cooldown 9) (Max Level Cooldown 7)

 **Passive Skills:**

Inherited Blood (A) – Increase user's NP gauge by 2% per turn

Material Collection (A) – Increase drop rate of items by 5%

 **Noble Phantasm: Hyakki Yagyou, The False Demonic Parade**

Rank – A

Classification – Anti-Army

Type – Arts

Effect – Deals damage to all enemies

Hit-Count - 5

 **Stats:**

Strength – C

Agility – C

Luck – EX

Endurance – C

NP – A

 _ **Biography**_

 _ **Default**_

Rei is Yui and Yui is Rei. Their strange relationship began when Yui was born and Rei was trapped within Yui's body and merged with her unborn soul. Rei thought of Yui as a type of pet at first, but quickly became fond of the girl treating her as a precious treasure. He will happily kill anyone that dares to harm the girl.

 _ **Bond Level One**_

Height/Weight: 101 cm, 18 kg (Approximately 3'4", 40 pounds)/145 cm, 41 kg (Approximately 4'9", 90 pounds)

Source: Unknown

Region: Japan

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Gender: Female

" **H-Hey! It's not nice to reveal a woman's information like that! Don't look! Don't look!"**

Height/Weight: 180 cm, 73 kg (Approximately 5'9", 161 pounds)

Source: Unknown

Region: Japan

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Gender: Male

" **Hm...? Are you that interested in me? Shall I give you a lesson in invading someone's privacy?"**

 _ **Bond Level Two**_

 **Puppet Master (B)**

Yui is Rei's student. Under his careful guidance, she learned the art of puppetry. Despite that, she has a long way to go until she ever hopes to reach his level. Her ability is still a cut above the norm.

 **Sacrificing Art (B)**

By sacrificing one of her puppets, Yui can recover some of her health. The puppets she made were crafted using her own blood sweat and tears...not to mention her Prana so she can use that to stitch herself back up.

 **Seductive Demon (EX)**

Rei is a natural charmer, it didn't help that Yui unknowingly inherited this ability and ended up seducing everyone around her be it man or woman. Rei cares little if his partner is a man and woman...Rei is depressed that Yui inherited this ability...and promises to kill anyone who dares to touch his little treasure.

 **Inherited Blood (A)**

Due to Rei living within Yui's body and soul, it seems his soul activated her demonic blood that slept within her. Rather than becoming the same type of demon like her ancestor, she became a bat demon like him.

 **Material Collection (A)**

Both Yui and Rei hunt for material used to make their puppets, sometimes fighting other demons for their body parts when they were both still alive. This applies to their new life as a Servant, increasing the drop rate of items whenever they're part of a team.

 _ **Bond Level Three**_

 **Hyakki Yagyou, The False Demonic Parade**

Combined, both Yui and Rei have made much more than a hundred puppets. However, Yui only managed to control up to a hundred when she was still human. Yui will occasionally switch up which puppets she uses, but all humanoid puppets are incredibly beautiful while wielding sharp weapons. It seems all the puppets are part of Yui's Noble Phantasm, crafted by her hands and created with a certain purpose in mind.

 _ **Bond Level Four**_

Despite Yui and Rei making up one Servant, Yui can be considered the 'main body'. Yui loves Rei deeply to the point of saying she wants to be his lover. Yui has a major sweet tooth, the opposite of Rei, and is quite knowledgeable about fashion. She has made every article of clothing for her humanoid puppets and sometimes her own clothing. Yui was happy when she finally got Rei to wear a suit for the first...and last time.

Yui's part of the Chaotic fraction despite being a young girl. She has no problem with murdering someone if it serves a purpose, but it's a good thing that she only does thing at her own pace rather than for the sake of doing bad things. She would be part of the Chaotic good group...but it seems she's only kind to those she likes or to those who she considers beautiful...this part of her definably wasn't due to Rei's influence. The male half of this Servant used ugly horror type of puppets after all.

 _ **Bond Level Five**_

Rei is a demon that lost his body long before he met Yui. He fused with Yui's body and soul when she was still an unborn child in an attempt to regain his lost strength before taking off. However, he became incredibly attached to the young girl to the point he remained with her for as long as possible. Going so far as to teach her the art of puppetry.

It seems his nature as a demon influenced the former human girl to the point she became part of the Chaotic fraction. Good thing she isn't a Chaotic Evil like him or everyone who pissed her off would have ended up dead. Rei hates felines and foxes with a passion, something Yui didn't get from him since she absolutely adores the cute animals...Rei seems to dislike it, but doesn't do anything to make her sad.

 _ **Extra**_

Yui's legend seems to revolve around demons despite being born a human. Yui gets along with other Servants who are also children, sometimes dragging them about in her antics. She and a certain red Saber get along splendidly, much to Rei's annoyance. Rei is the opposite of Yui and only gets along with a select few...those of the Avenger class and those who are Alters. The man is chaos incarnated, sometimes screwing around with other people for the sake of his own enjoyment. It's a good thing he wasn't summoned alone or Chaldea might have ended up destroyed long ago without Yui around to keep him in check.

X-X-X-X

Urameshi Yuiko (Little Puppeteer) Ends

You can't have Rei without having Yui. The duo have always been one so it's natural that they would be counted as a single Servant. As Servants are summoned when in their prime...Yui got summoned as a younger version for this reason. She is at her strongest in her youth due to her childish imagination. If Yui ever got summoned as an adult version without Rei around then she'd be a Foreigner. Welp! That's all! Bye-bye~!


	6. Scarlett (Charater Page Part II)

X-X-X-X

Scarlett (Part 2)

X-X-X-X

X-X Dialogue One X-X

Scarlett was enjoying a cup of coffee, feeling completely relaxed...despite the room she is intruding in doesn't belong to her. Well, her Master has a soft spot for the gender-bent female...a real life Tsundere. Noticing the smiling stare her Master gave to her...well, Scarlett could only raise a brow as she turned towards them.

"Master, why are you staring at me like that? E-Even if you ask, I won't share my coffee with you! T-That'd...be an indirect kiss...you know..."

X-X Dialogue Two X-X

Scarlett looked towards her Master, somewhat confused as to the strange request they had for her. While she didn't mind it...since it is their Master asking...but why would they want to see her childhood pictures? It wasn't like she didn't have them, considering she stored just about anything in her Inventory...it's just an unusual request.

"I don't mind...just don't ask to look at the ones when I got forced to dress up in super girly outfits."

X-X Dialogue Three (Archer EMIYA) X-X

Scarlett hid out in her Master's room...hiding from the red Archer. The man wanted to copy her weapons, even politely requesting it...but that was enough to send the redhead running for the hills. She and him get along splendidly due to their similar abilities, but...well, she was pouting. Not even her Master was able to coax her out of the corner of the room beneath the blanket she stole from their bed.

"I don't hate Archer-san, but...If he copies my weapons...then what use will I have...? I don't want that...he might take my place..." Scarlett gave her Master a surprised look when they said they would replace her so easily. "D-Do you mean that? It makes me happy to hear that...then...I'll give him one or two weapons...so that he can protect you better, Master."

X-X Dialogue Four (Urameshi Yuiko) X-X

Scarlett had a wide range of weapons and materials spread out across the blanket she laid out in the open space of the room. They were materials unusable in Chaldea, but that didn't stop Scarlett from collecting them. Actually, she collected them herself in hopes of Da Vinci being able to help her upgrade or repair her weapons...but refused after seeing as the two were unable to see eye to eye on certain aspects.

"Oh, what am I doing? Yui-chan learned how to blacksmith when she was still alive so I'm hoping that I can use some of these to repair and upgrade my weapons. We made a deal. I helped her gather what she needs for her puppets if she helps me with my weapons." Scarlett tilted her head, hearing what her Master said next. "What's so scary about two Servants getting together to discuss weapons?"

X-X Dialogue Five (Marc) X-X

"Master!" Scarlett began clinging to her Master with fear written all over her face. "I beg of you, do not put me on the same team as Marc-sensei! If he finds out I was slacking with how I use my Noble Phantasm, I'll die! I'll seriously end up dead! Death from embarrassment and overtraining!"

X-X Dialogue Six (Lucy Walker) X-X

"Hm, hm, hm~!" Scarlett was humming a pleased tune, a jar of coffee beans in her hand. "Oh, I'm super happy today? Yeah, Lucy-san gave me some freshly roasted coffee beans! I can store these in my Inventory without fear of them aging a day! What's special about these? She used her unique flames to roast them! It was super cool!"

X-X Likes X-X

"My likes? Hm...that's right..." Scarlett thought long and hard about it, but the answer was obvious about her likes...but that were common likes for someone of her age and generation. "I like black coffee if that counts...no? It's too mature for someone like me? How rude!"

X-X Dislikes X-X

"My dislikes?" Scarlett didn't take long to think about it, the look of utter fear on her face. "It's not a dislike per say…more like a fear of...Spiders...for one thing...and men who has a cross on their forehead...expressionless male assassins who uses needles for another...and killing clowns..."

X-X Holy Grail X-X

"The Holy Grail? Hm...I don't need it. Rather...that kind of wish granting thing...I don't want it." Scarlett hugged her knees, looking depressed. "After all...it cannot bring back someone who died, right? Even if it could, it won't be the true version of them..."

X-X During an Event X-X

Scarlett couldn't stop herself from jumping up and down due to her excitement. She turned to her Master with sparkling eyes.

"Master! There's an Event! Please let me participate! No, rather, I will even if you deny me this! There could be rare weapons here! If not, at least some material I can use on my weapons!"

X-X Birthday X-X

"H-Hey...M-Master..." Scarlett was fidgeting, left and right...hiding something behind her back. "I-I'm not good at these type of things so..." She pulled out the box she was hiding behind her back. "H-Happy Birthday...I-I'm glad you were born...since I wouldn't be here today if not for you..."

X-X Strengthen Quest (One) Part (One) X-X

"-ster...Ma...WAKE UP, BAKA!" That was enough to startle the redhead's Master. Scarlett released an annoyed sound from the back of her throat, resembling a growl. "Really! It took me twenty minutes to wake you up! Look! Our situation right now is really weird!"

-What do you mean?-

"Well, it's weird because this isn't a Singularity we've been to...and...No, rather..." Scarlett's cheeks are dyed red. "Never mind!"

-I would say. You're dressed up really cutely.-

"D-Don't say it like that, Master!" A clear view of Scarlett shows that she's wearing a short Victorian Lolita styled dress. It's a black in color with the only white being ruffled shirt layer. "Really...this is probably Marc-sensei's fault. Mash, went to look around while I watched over you...hm? It looks like she returned. How was it?"

"It appears that we are in a forest of some type, but I have yet to see anyone or any animals. I am also unable to contact the doctor"

"I swear...I think I know where we are, but I'm hoping not..."

"Why is that?"

"..." Scarlett remained silent before she jumped into the air climbing up a tree with practice ease. "I thought so..."

"S-Scarlett?!"

"This is my hometown. If we traveled in that direction for at least an hour, we can reach the village I'm from. However...We got company, Master! Mash, prepare for combat!"

"E-Eh? What is with these huge chimera?!"

"Tiger-wolves! They're inhabitants of this island! The problem is that they're too big!" With two swords in hand, Scarlett landed before her Master and Mash. "Mash! Protect Master! I shall lead the assault!"

"Roger!"

"By the way! Don't kill them! They're a protected species!"

"Eh?!

X-X Strengthen Quest (One) Part (Two) X-X

"Thanks for your hard work. Actually when I get a close look at these guys, they're actually the cubs of Blake." Scarlett stood before the six large beasts, crossing her arms. "Oi! Why is it you're attacking me?! Blake raised you better than that!" Scarlett hissed to the cowering beasts.

-Amazing...-

"Yeah...Scarlett has a way with animals..."

-I'm amazed they actually attacked us when they're this scared of her.-

"Eh? Well, now that you mention it..."

"Sit properly!" Scarlett was releasing a scary aura and the six tiger-wolves sat up properly as if they were cats posing. "Really now! I wasn't around when you grew up, but that doesn't mean you can just attack me! Now then..." It took a while since Scarlett was checking the beasts over for wounds. The girl released a relieved sigh, patting the head of her last patient. "Okay, get going. Master...for now we should head for another location."

"Another location?"

"Un...the place I was raised and trained. It's up the mountain. The path is treacherous so we have to be careful...but before that...Mash, this time don't bother to hold back. They're zombies of some kind. Ahhh...what's happening on my island?!"

X-X Strengthen Quest (One) Part (Three) X-X

"Senpai, that was the last of the zombies, but..."

-Yeah, she's really mad-

"I hate to be the person she made angry..."

-Scarlett-chan, she's cute even when she's angry.-

"Master, I heard you!"

"S-Senpai, get behind me!"

"Geez, I'm not angry enough to kill him you know...besides he's my Master too so I'd let some things slide...For now, let's head up the mountain. Be careful, there's usually a few strong beasts around...with this situation we'd get attacked at every turn...Mash! Prepare for combat once more! Our opponent is human this time!"

"E-Eh?!"

X-X Strengthen Quest (One) Part (Four) X-X

"Why the hell are there Assassins here?! Really! Let's get up the mountain faster, Master! I'm sorry, but I'll be a bit rude."

-What do you mean?-

"Again, I'm sorry."

-Don't tell me...-

"That's right!" Scarlett easily lifted her Master princess carry. "Mash! Follow quickly! This is the fastest way!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Also! We got more Assassins coming at us so run as fast as you can! If they reach us, we'll engage in combat! Just run for now!"

"B-But...!"

"It's fine, I know this mountain like the back of my hand! We have the advantage!"

Upon reaching the house at the top of the hill, Scarlett's eyes flashed gold before she pulled out a sword from nowhere, using it to counter the arrows directed towards them. Mash was quick to move before her to protect her Master and fellow Servant. Scarlett carefully placed her Master down before producing another sword.

"...Marc-sensei?"

"...I'm afraid that I'm not the one you know as Marc. I'm merely a version summoned here to test you."

"...Let me guess, my ability isn't up to par and you were brought here to make sure I release my fullest potential? You're a shadow version of him...aren't you?"

"That's right, after all...haven't you always been holding back?"

"I-Is that true?"

"...For now, let's prepare for combat. This won't be easy...Marc-sensei is very strong...even if this isn't the real him..."

X-X Strengthen Quest (One) Part (Five) X-X

"Damn...here I was hoping I wouldn't have to release my fullest potential..." Scarlett was gasping for air, her body beaten and bruised. They were just barely able to scrape by in the fight against this Shadow Marc. "Master, do you know why I held back so often?"

-You don't trust me with your power?-

"That's not it at all...it's because I've always been afraid to show my true strength...I did once and it got someone I cared about killed when I was still alive. That's why I hold myself back."

-You're afraid."

"...that's it exactly...I lost someone close to me before...when I let myself fight at full strength. I can't control myself very well, that's why I never released my full power."

"Scarlett, if you don't fight at full potential now then we'd never win."

"I realize this. Master, do you trust me?"

-Yes.-

-I do.-

"...Thank you. If anything happens, use a Command Spell to stop me. For now...I'll be fighting at full strength! Let's go!"

X-X-X-X

"You did good...Scarlett..."

"...Liar..." Scarlett was unable to look up at the shadow version of her teacher as he patted her head, his body slowly disappearing. "You always do stupid things, sensei...Summoning a version of yourself to teach me a lesson..."

"Hey, I told you before that you look cuter with a smile. Be proud of yourself for overcoming that wall you created in your heart."

"...It was good seeing you, sensei!" Scarlett smiled up at her teacher. "I'm stronger now...thank you..."

"Farwell...my cute little student..."

-How sad...-

"That's right...Senpai..."

-Scarlett's about to blow.-

"Eh?"

"..." Despite the sullen atmosphere...Scarlett got angry. "Did you seriously have to put me in these stupid frilly outfits though?! Do you know how embarrassing to fight in this thing is?!"

"It's called dressing you up appropriately for once!"

"So what?! I hate these stupid things!"

"Be more like a girl!"

"I refuse!" Scarlett is close to tears. "I hate you! You always do things like this!"

"...I know, but if I didn't then you'd end up stuck in the same place. When I picked you up, you were a brat with no place to go. Lost and looking for a reason to live. Look at you now, a grown woman...It's a shame...That I didn't kill the bastard you fell in love with."

"I told you nothing was going on between us!"

"You had a kid!"

"That brat wasn't mine for the hundredth time! I was babysitting for my boss!"

"Lies!"

"You're a lie!"

"Geez..." Marc laughed as he was down to his head. "Well, I'll let it go now. Hey, Master over there. Summon me soon would you? This argument isn't over yet."

"Tsk."

"I heard that...You grew up quite well."

"...See you soon, sensei."

"Yeah."

"..." Scarlett was silent after her teacher disappeared. She released a sigh before turning towards her Master. "That is it, shall we return?"

"Even if you say that..."

"This is a dream...we should be waking up soon."

"Eh?"

"After all, this place doesn't exist on earth..."

X-X Master Chief Cameo (Will be incredibly short and don't expect this again) X-X

"I told you...! Why the heck were you messing with the summoning circle?!" Scarlett questioned glaring at Lucy Lily.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lucy cried covering her head with her hands.

"My video game got sucked into that summoning! My games! I can't replace them!"

"I'm sorry! But...what do we do about him?" Lucy pointed at the man in green armor...who was just as confused as Lucy and Scarlett. "...Ano...who is he anyways?"

"As I was saying...! Why did you have to use my Halo game of all things?! What are we going to tell Master?! We can't just tell him we accidentally summoned the Master Chief!"

"What's a Master Chief?" Lucy gave Scarlett a confused look. "Is it a position?"

"Forget it...Let's hurry up and do something before we get sued or something..."

"N-Nya! I can't get sued!"

"Hey..."

"Then find a way to fix this!"

"Hey..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Master Chief." Lucy gave the man a small smile. "I'm switching with Ruler to deal with this!"

"Wait, what?"

Ruler Lucy quickly dealt with this problem...by permanently deleting the man. While he might have had an actual position in a Throne of Heroes somewhere...well, there's no way Ruler Lucy was letting the original Lucy get in trouble. Scarlett was then threatened into silence while Caster Lucy was returned...and Scarlett silently vowed to never scare Lucy again or she might end up permanently deleted.

"Wait! My Halo game is still gone! I should have gotten an autograph first instead...!"

X-X-X-X

Scarlett Ends

Scarlett is the only gamer in Chaldea...so she is the only person who would know what Halo is. Quite frankly, this kind of request was weird and I will not do it again...I only did it since Scarlett would probably love to meet him...but panic since he's a fictional character and would probably cause Chaldea to shut down or something. I had no idea what a Master Chief was until I saw it was a Halo thing. I'm not into that sort of stuff so it ended up super short. Look forward to next week since it'll be a Fate/Zero servant replacement~! That's all! Bye-bye~!


	7. Fate Zero Berserker Yuiko (Part I)

X-X-X-X

Matou Kariya – Yuiko (Berserker) Part I

X-X-X-X

"Good day to you, may I ask..." I looked up at the white haired man before me...his body in pretty bad shape. "Are you...my Master?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"A...I...am..." The man stared at me with wide eyes, obviously confused. "How...did I...fail?"

"It is not a failure. I am Berserker." I glanced at the shriveled up old man watching me. How disgusting. "My Madness Enhancement is sealed. If you wish for it, I can unlock it when necessary. When unsealed, I will automatically attack anyone deemed my enemy. Once there are no enemies within the vicinity, it will automatically seal itself."

"Hmph. So this Servant isn't as useless as perceived, but it is still a mere child for a Servant."

"...Zouken, I will win with Berserker no matter what you think. Berserker, we're leaving."

"Yes, my Master."

I walked behind the man who is my Master. Holy Grail War...how interesting. Once we exited the decent sized manor and through the gates to the street...I turned to my disfigured Master. I reached out touching his arm, only to retract it quickly when I sensed what was within his body. I tugged on my dark locks, it gaining a green tint when hit by the street lights. This body is no older than ten…still that of a child. Well, no matter.

"Master." I looked up at my Master with wide brown unblinking eyes, so similar to that of a cat's. "May I inquire your name?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"...Matou...Kariya..." My Master stared down at me with a frown. "Can you...even fight?" Kariya questioned displeased, be it for my status as a child or the fact a child is to fight for him.

"That you will find out in due time. Come, let us search for a suitable place to rest our weary bodies." I said turning and taking the lead.

"Where are you going, Berserker?"

"Don't speak, just follow."

X-X-X-X

Kariya was obviously confused as to how I managed to obtain a decent motel room without having to pay for it...and without us getting caught on camera. I sat on a chair, staring at Kariya who was sitting on the bed as he was stressed out about what has occurred. I was busy spreading my wires around the room to make it soundproof inside and out...and invisible to the outside world from even an Assassin. I tapped my fingernail against the armrest before making my decision.

"Master." Kariya stared at me and I gave him a blank stare. "Those things within you...if you keep those within you then I will not work with you. If you are willing, I can purge you of them and the damage done by them." I stated running my nail against the wood.

"The things inside my body? Ah, you mean the Crest Worms. I'm surprised you noticed." Kariya said running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't underestimate me. Those things are killing you and will only hinder you during this war." I stated standing up.

"Leave them. I ca-"

"You are weak with those things in you. If you dare tell me that you wish to keep those things within your body then I would much rather die here! If you do not let me purge you of them, I will not allow you to call yourself my Master. If it your mana you are so concerned about then do not be. I can take mana from humans without them noticing and if I must I can kill those unworthy of living."

"You can do that?"

"Of course."

"You won't kill the humans you're taking mana from?"

"Don't worry, it's a simple thing for someone like me. Give me two to three days to deal with you. We'll be spending the first night dealing with the things within you. Another day to let your body rest. The remaining time will be spent healing your body. Well, your hair will definably remain white though."

"That's fine, do what you need to do...Berserker."

"It will be incredibly painful. As if you're dying."

"I already faced death." Kariya gave me a weak smile. "If you do this...you will ensure I win the Grail?"

"Why do you desire it?"

"I...There's a girl in that house that I have to save. These...things." Kariya motioned to himself. "Are also in her. If I win the Grail and give it to Zouken then he'll let her go."

"...Very well, you have been granted the best Servant then. Once we obtain victory, I can also purge her of those parasites."

"Thank you, Berserker."

"Do not thank me yet, we have a lot of work to do."

I smiled at him, kissing his cheek...that's before I dug my nails into his skin of his arms...feeding my wires throughout his body. He released a scream, a wailing like a beast. Those disgusting little things were carefully and slowly pushed out of his skin...killed...destroyed...until they were no more. He passed out at one point, but it was no matter...the last of those disgusting creatures was expelled and I slowly removed my nails from his skin.

"How gross..." I muttered moving to the bathroom to clean my nails.

I hummed a soft song as I went out to the nearest convenience store to purchase some food. I stole money from some rich kids to pay for it properly. It won't do if there's a string of robberies that no one has no knowledge of. Plus there's way too many cameras and it's broad daylight, I'm not that stupid. I also searched for some material to use, but this place is boring. I want to hurry up and go home. I was killing time watching TV and painting my nails, but I'm still bored and it's not like I can do anything while my 'Master' is asleep. He should wake up soon.

"Good morning, Master." I gave him a false smile, completely innocent that matched my 'age'. "How do you feel to be rid of those disgusting creatures?" I asked putting down the bright pink nail polish.

"Aside from the pain...I've never been better."

"Due to the damage caused by those disgusting things, I will be forced to use my own body parts to heal the damage done. Ah, of course even if I do die or disappear I can make it so that they won't disappear as well. I simply must bond it to a molecular level until your body recognizes as your own. Please eat, I have much work to do and you need your strength."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Ten hours. Also, you weren't asleep. You fainted due to sheer pain."

"After I eat, we can continue."

"You will rest. I am already examining your body to see what I must fix. There is too much damage and I will need the rest of the day to figure out where I should even start."

"How...?" Kariya glanced at his body, obviously not seeing anything attached to himself. "Are you actually a Caster?"

"I am Berserker. You will be able to see me in action eventually. For now, you must rest and regain your strength. The next part isn't as bad, but it will be painful."

"Right..."

"Now then, eat up."

I let him rest for the rest of the day, killing time by gathering whatever information I can on the outside world through various...means. I also managed to stockpile enough energy to use my Noble Phantasm at least three or four times before I'm forced to take any from Kariya. Well, I won't use it unless I feel like I'm in serious danger or something. It'd be boring if this game ended too quickly after all.

"Now then...what kind of face should I be giving him?" I questioned with an amused smile.

When I healed up his body, instead of his original face. He's a handsome young man...with white hair. As a vain person, I'm perfectly fine with him getting a bit angry with me. Plus...if he is walking around looking like a hobo and a kid next to him...he'd end up arrested in no time. If he looks like a background character, then I'd feel sick to my stomach too!

"Berserker..." Kariya said looking at his new face in the mirror.

"I healed you and I fixed you up because I despise ugly things. Don't think too badly of me, Master. I'm quite petty after all. I shall win you that Grail, so you need a healthy body to take care of that child...I'm sure you'll have no problem finding a wife afterwards either." I said exhausted.

"...Thank you, Berserker. It must have been painful for you as well, right?"

"Not really. Thank me once we win this war."

X-X-X-X

I watched the fight from a distance. At first it was just Lancer and Saber, duking it out...then Rider interrupted it and Archer appeared. There's an Assassin nearby watching so we're practically a full house. All that we're missing is Caster. I received a message from my Master. He wants me to kill them. Well then, that's an easy request. I was looking forward to playing. I waved my hand lightly, knocking away the two weapons Archer had sent flying towards Rider for his insolence. I released a giggle, causing all eyes to turn in the direction I was coming from.

"Come now, come now. You guys aren't very fair~! Why do you guys get all the fun? I want to join in as well." The light shone on me, revealing my tiny petite form. I pinched both sides of my dress, giving a polite curtsy. "Good day to you all. I am the Servant Berserker. A pleasure." I said with a false smile.

"Mongrel, were you the one to touch my treasures?" Archer questioned glaring down at me.

"Oh, of course I am." I released my dress and I straightened my back. I gazed upon the golden Servant. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"Mongrel. You've just committed a grave offence." Archer summoned more weapons using unknown means and I simply sighed. "Your scattered remains shall suffice as punishment."

The moment the weapons were launched at me, I simply used my wires to manipulate them so they wouldn't hit me. I didn't move an inch as they didn't even touch a hair upon my head. This only served to piss Archer off further and he was about to continue his assault...until his master forced him to return.

"Let's meet again then, Archer-san." I said taunting him before he left.

 _Master, what is it you wish for me to do? The servant of the Tokiomi man has left._

 _Do as you please for now, but return before they can figure out a way to harm you._

"Thank you so much, Master~!" I turned my gaze to the remaining Servants, a wide smile appearing on my face. "Hm...Well, I must admit...I rather liked the fight between Lancer and Saber. For now, I shall let you two fight as you please." I said to their surprise.

"You are clearly not a knight, but you will allow us to continue our duel?" Saber questioned in disbelief.

"I don't care much for honor and such, but I won't finish the fight of another unless they are an important friend of mine. Saber, you are a king and as a fellow king I shall respect your wish to finish your duel. However, be warned that the moment it ends I can very well take your head if I so wished for it."

"You have my thanks then, Berserker."

"Berserker, why-"

"I refuse to join you." I shot down Rider's offer before he could finish it. "My Master wishes for the Grail and I shall give it to him. I won't hand it over to any of you here."

"That's a shame. While I do not know what you did to repeal Archer's strike, I am in your debt."

"Then...You can treat me to some delicious sweets or wine. However, I'm a rather picky person so not just any sweet or wine will do. My tongue is that of a king's." I stuck my tongue out at him, showing off my elongated canines. "What do you say, King of Conquerors?"

"HAHAHAHA! You have yourself a deal, Berserker!"

"That's good then~!" I turned on my heels, giving them a light wave of my hand. What they don't know is that I attached wires to everyone in the vicinity. "I shall take my leave tonight. I suggest the rest of you do the same."

I left, still smiling. I reappeared before Kariya and I gave him a slight nod of my head. He returned it, knowing what I had done. I grabbed his elbow and I transported us back to our hotel. I listened to Kariya talk excitedly about how Archer was forced to retreat and how the Tokiomi man was afraid of us. I responded to this by slapping him, a normal human woman's slap mind you...as using the one meant for my brother would very well kill him.

"Master, you are a fool if you think this is over. You can brag all you like after we defeat Archer, but not before. We must obtain the last laugh, understood?!" I questioned pointing at him.

"Oi...Berserker, you didn't have to hit me so hard..." Kariya said with a red print in the shape of my hand on his face.

"I dislike bragging before we accomplish anything! Now then, we must also prepare ourselves for our backup plan should we not obtain the Grail." I said taking a seat.

"You don't have confidence in yourself to win?" Kariya questioned looking at me with a slight frown.

"I have more than enough confidence in our victory, but it is always important to have backup plans. If you focus ahead too often then your opponent will be a step ahead of you! We must be five steps ahead of our opponents, understood?" I questioned with a grin.

"You're right."

"Good."

I spent the next hour speaking with Kariya about possible things we can do to save Sakura should we not obtain the Grail...however, I doubt we should wish for it so badly. After all, this kind of war...using heroes of the past...there is no way someone such as myself would have been summoned. I am a demon after all.

"This little war game isn't so bad...The outside air is nice to enjoy...on occasion..." I muttered to myself, watching over my sleeping Master.

I was moderating his dreams, ensuring he didn't get anything on my past...on who I am...what kind of being I am. Even if he is my Master...those...Command Spells...they'll become a problem later on. Three absolute orders...If I'm not careful, he could ask me to kill myself. I cannot allow that to happen, not now...not ever. This is a partnership for now...not that of a Master and Servant. I will never willingly lower my head to someone so weak if not for those Command Spells.

"Still...to do something for a woman you love...who will not love you back, what a hopeless fool...Well, if we fail...that child can become mine. She's certainly cute enough...and I want to try to raise a child...it'd be a good way to kill time. Still, to summon me in my younger form...you must care for that child quite a bit, huh?"

X-X-X-X

Matou Kariya – Yuiko (Berserker) Part I Ends

This loosely follows the plot of Fate/Zero. With Yuiko as a Servant and as a Berserker at that...she's not the type to follow someone she doesn't like. She's not that kind of person. If it is a partnership then she's much easier to get along with, but if you try to belittle her...well, she's a very petty and vain person for a reason. She'd happily kill anyone who insults her or those she likes after all. This Yuiko might look like a child, but this isn't her true form hence why she's actually a bit weaker than she could be and would much rather avoid conflict if she can. She doesn't hate Kariya, but at the same time she doesn't like him. Where this relationship shall go who knows~! Welp! That's all for today! Bye-bye~!


	8. Fate Apocrypha Ruler Lucy (Part I)

X-X-X-X

Ruler in Apocrypha (Lily Lucy) Part I

X-X-X-X

 _Can you do it?_

"Un, I can do it. Please don't worry. Still, I'm sorry that my body cannot be given to you completely. This is an important war, right? From the memories I gained from you, it appears that you are to act as the mediator to this...Holy Grail War. It's an interesting concept. Please don't worry, I shall perform your duties as you would."

 _I am grateful. Now then, finish the last rune. As I cannot properly take control of your body, I can at least provide you with clothing that will protect your body from anything short of a Noble Phantasm. You don't have access to my armor which is odd so we'll have to make do with what we have._

"Un..."

 _Now, do it like I had told you._

"Un..."

 _This war is going to be a difficult one. It is not a normal war, so protect yourself well. If you feel you cannot win, don't hesitate to run._

"I will."

Light shone from the rules on the ground, slowly melting away and surrounding the bundles of cloth I prepared for the outfit I'm to wear as a 'Ruler'. What was left behind is a black choker with a dark blue gem in the shape of a diamond in the center. I reached out, picking it up and placing it around my own neck. A sharp breeze flew past me and I looked around silently at the lake in a park near my home, the only place I could do this as I am a 16 year old girl. Can't exactly do this at my house with my family there.

"...Ruler?"

There was no answer, she must be asleep again. I reached up, undoing the top few buttons of my dress shirt to look at the mark upon my chest. Red diamonds like ice shards in the shape of a flower...spread across my breasts and shoulders. I silently buttoned my shirt up once more before checking my appearance in the lake nearby. Brown hair that flowed down to the waist in waves with a single braid on the left side and bright blue eyes that were as clear as water...my hair grew longer and my eyes became blue after making contact with Ruler. I didn't even need my glasses anymore.

"Un...it's time to go...to the location of the battlefield..."

Still, for me to be used as the body of a Servant...to be chosen for this duty...I shall complete Ruler's duties without fail. It was my body that was chosen, but for some reason it rejected her even when I accepted her request of using my body. It's my fault she can't complete her duties, for that...I shall complete them for her. I shall oversee this Holy Grail War without fail, without favoritism. I have all of her abilities at my disposal, but she herself cannot be brought out.

"Now then, I've already managed to convince mom and dad using magic...plus the money needed when I go to Romania...I wonder what kind of souvenirs I can bring home..."

X-X-X-X

I hummed a soft tune, watching the stars from the back of a pickup truck. I managed to get a ride to Trifas thanks to the kindness of a man heading in the same direction...but...there's a Servant ahead and...there's also some kind of field keeping people out, that's not good. I slowly moved around and I lightly tapped the top of the truck gaining the man's attention.

"Please stop the truck, I can walk the rest of the way here." I said smiling at him.

"Eh, but..."

"Please." I used a bit of magic on my voice to convince him. He stopped the truck and I grabbed my bag before jumping out the back. "Please remain here until the sun comes up."

"Yes."

"Thank you, farewell."

I watched him drive off before slowly making my way to Trifas. I placed my suitcase down before walking a few steps forward, blue flames surrounding my very being from the blue gem until my dress shirt and skirt changed into that of my 'Ruler' clothing. A beautiful blue turtleneck dress that hugged my body and reached my knees, the right side having a slit up to my knees. My boots changed into glass heels and there was a weight on my shoulders, a blue cloak with a white fur rim.

"Servant Ruler...I take it."

"Un. That's right." I stared up at the man sitting atop of the giant motorway sign. My eyes focused in on him and I was immediately given his information. His sharp gaze held confusion as he stared down at me, but I paid it no heed. "You are the Lancer of the Red fraction, am I correct?"

"Oh, so you can perceive such things."

"Of course, I even know your True Name as well. Heroic Spirit of India, Karna."

"I see...yes, you are without a doubt Ruler." Lancer stood and I held myself without fear. I wonder if this is Ruler's influence, if it was just me I would be shaking in my boots. "To be able to perceive my True Name when I have yet to draw my spear is proof of that."

"Your presence here indicates you are either here to convince me to join your side...or to eliminate me, am I correct?"

"Yes. My presence here is a declaration of war."

"..." Hearing it like that makes matters even worse doesn't it?! What does the Red Fraction gain from eliminating Ruler? Does it tie into the reason why Ruler is unable to manifest herself properly? Why I was forced to act as a Ruler? "What reason for you and your Master have for killing me here?"

"I do not know." My eye twitched, seriously? "But it is commanded of me that you are to die here. That is all, I merely act upon the orders given to me."

I'm too slow...! Since I'm not the actual Ruler, I'm much slower at using her abilities as such...he'll hit me before I could even think of activating the privilege given to the Ruler class. The flames surrounded me in response to my fear, but I sensed the presence of another Servant approaching...from the Black Fraction.

"Do it, Saber."

A man's voice, the Master of Saber most likely. The metal pillar that supported the sign was cut in two by a single strike. While it didn't faze Lancer, Iwondered who was going to fix that since Trifas isn't a tourist spot and it'd be a hindrance to any cars passing by. I turned my gaze from the sign to Saber and his Master. So the Black Fraction summoned Siegfried as their Saber. I wonder what other Servants were summoned.

"You...You are the Saber of Black. You certainly aren't Berserker or Assassin, not with such pressure coming from such an imposing sword." Oddly enough, Saber didn't answer him and instead nodded. "Hm...so your objective is Ruler as well." Lancer said looking towards me.

"It appears you have been in some trouble, Ruler."

"...Yes. You are a Master of the Black Fraction, am I correct?"

"Yes, my name is Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia." Gorde-gor...Musik...what a weird name. "I am participating in this Great Holy War as the Master of Saber." The man was grinning as he pointed at Lancer. "Vile Lancer of the Red Fraction! We have witnessed your attempt on Ruler's life! Plotting the erasure of the Heroic Spirit that guides the Holy Grail War is an utter transgression! This cannot be forgiven with a mere penalty! Stand and prepare to accept the sentence delivered by Saber and Ruler!"

"..." So that's his aim? "I'm afraid that if it is a duel between Saber of Black and Lancer of Red, I shall not interfere. As a Ruler, I am to mediate the war. A battle between two Servants is different from a Servant attacking myself."

"...Huh?"

"..." He's dumbstruck, he must have thought I would join forces with him as Lancer came for my life, but I won't do that even if I personally wouldn't mind testing out the abilities given to me. "Even if Lancer of Red was targeting my life, my duty is to mediate the war. To observe the battle between Servants of either Fraction."

"Hmph...so you were attempting to tilt the situation in your favor by having me face two opponents? Is victory the only thing you care for? How despicable, although I suppose that is also one for of warfare. It makes little difference to me."

I crossed my arms at Lancers cool words. It was not filled with arrogance...to him, it was a simple truth...as if he knew he could not be defeated. I reached up, tugging on a strand of my hair as the two Servants talked, my hearing picking up every word despite the distance between us. I calmly moved a few yards away when the two scorched the earth as they prepared themselves, Saber's Master beside me. I turned and I observed the battle with a sharp gaze. So this is what a battle between Servants is like...amazing, but...at the same time I knew...that even if I am a false Ruler...that I cannot be the true proper Ruler...that I might just lose my life in this war. It appears Saber's Master is worried as the fight went on, but I remained calm.

"Ruler, I beg of you. At least teach us his-"

"Rejected." I cut down any chances of arguments. "As a Ruler, it is my duty to remain neutral."

"Yet he attempted to kill you! If the Servant of Black were to fall here, you would become his target again. We must-"

"Then so be it." I kept my gaze steady as I observed the fight before me. "As the Ruler..." No matter if I am acting in her place. "I shall not allow my personal feelings to interfere."

"...!"

I ignored the man beside me as he shouted out for Lancer's Master. Several hours passed and I glanced to the sky, morning will be upon us soon. The fighting stopped shortly after I thought this, both sides deciding to stop. Saber seemed to have hesitated when he spoke to Lancer, I wonder why...then Lancer spoke to Saber about how he was grateful that his battle was with Saber. Lancer turned to me, observing me once more.

"You best prepare yourself next time, Ruler." Lancer said before taking his leave.

"...I shall not be caught off guard next time..." I brushed my hair over my shoulder before approaching the Saber of Black. "That was a splendid battle. As expected of the greatest hero of Germany." I said only to receive a nod of the head.

"Ruler, would you come with us now?" I stared at Saber's Master, he just glared at his Servant before putting on a false smile when he spoke to me. Did he perhaps order his Servant not to speak? What...a pointless thing. "If you wish to continue surveying the war in Trifas, I can assure you that the Fortress of Millennia will be most w-"

"Please allow me to decline." I placed a hand upon my chest, a very convincing false smile upon my lips. "It would go against my status as a Ruler if I were to even accept the hospitality of one Fraction. Please do not concern yourself over me, with my abilities I can easily detect any battle between Servants that goes on within Trifas."

"...We're leaving, Saber."

The man turned, clearly unhappy with my rejection. Saber stared at me before going into Spirit Form, it seems that it might be clear to any Servant that I'm not a proper Servant...but no matter...for I shall complete the duties given to me. With no one around, I took my time to observe the area around me. Craters everywhere...thank god it wasn't a bridge or a town...but...is it really okay to leave it like this...at the very least I should toss the sign to the side. I allowed my 'Ruler' clothing to disappear before moving the sign off to the side. At first, I assumed it'd be hard, but it was pretty damn easy.

"There, that should do it for now...now, off to Trifas..." I muttered grabbing my bag.

Something was clearly amiss though...was this the reason why Ruler was summoned? This war was clearly unnatural from the information about normal wars. Still, my heart was about to beat out of my chest...just from that one battle. Was this my fate...was this the reason why I was born, to observe these battles in Ruler's place? If so...I shall act the part properly, no matter if some Servants were to reject me as Ruler...if some were to call me a false Servant. I shall oversee this Holy Grail War, even if it costs me my life.

X-X-X-X

Ruler in Apocrypha Part I Ends

Lily Lucy is similar to her original self in the One Who Rewrites Fate, but is still different. She gains most of Ruler's abilities and memories, but she is still an ordinary girl so there are a few times she'll falter or hesitate. Right now she's a Demi-Servant so it'd be clear to the other Servants that she isn't a proper Servant. It's different from Jeanne D'Arc who has full control over her host's body and can hide the fact she's a Demi-Servant, but not in this situation where the Servant slumbers within her. Lucy's decision to act as Ruler in the war is heavily influenced by the Grail not the Servant within her. Quite frankly, I don't think any Servant would be happy to drag about a normal person into a Holy Grail War, but a Ruler is a Ruler even if she is a Demi-Servant. Well, this will probably have five or so more chapters since this will loosely follow through Ruler's original path, but no romance between her and Sieg! I'm a Sieg x Jeanne fan all the way~! Welp! That's it for now! Bye-bye~!


	9. Fate Apocrypha Ruler Lucy (Part II)

X-X-X-X

Ruler of Apocrypha Part II

X-X-X-X

When I arrived at Trifas, it was morning and I decided to check out the local hotels...which were only three in number and they were all filled with Magi. Most likely affiliated with the Black Fraction. I was quickly suggested the local church by the woman behind the counter since I looked ready to cry and I quickly thanked her, somewhat embarrassed for almost losing my cool. I stepped outside and I slapped my cheeks hard a few times.

"I am Ruler, I am Ruler, not a pathetic little girl who cries so easily...! I have a job to do so I must fulfill it properly...!" I muttered trying to psych myself up.

I went up to the church and the Sister, Alma is her name, there was kind enough to lend me the attic which was the only room available. While she was obviously concerned about a young girl like myself traveling alone...well, I merely said that I was actually 19 years old and that I'm studying Trifas as a history project. Damn my small stature and childish face...the long hair probably doesn't help since it makes me look hell of a lot smaller than I actually am...or maybe because my genetics failed me a bit and I'm a bit shorter than normal compared to most people.

"This is all we can offer at this time." Sister Alma said showing me to the attic.

"This is perfect, thank you." I'll probably only stay here to sleep a few hours before nightfall...as I'll just be sneaking out at night. "Also, I'm the one imposing so I can't exactly complain." I said giving her a small smile.

"If you don't mind, I can also prepare your meals." Sister Alma said surprising me with her kindness.

"I-I can't possibly intrude so much a-also I'm a bit a space cadet so my eating times are quite scattered!" I said holding up my hands.

"I can't possibly let someone under my roof go without food. I'll set something aside for you and leave it in the fridge to warm up whenever you remember to eat."

"T-Then...if it is only dinner then it is fine. I can get breakfast or lunch while roaming the town."

"If that is fine with you."

"Thank you then...Oh, if you don't mind, I wish to wander the grounds."

"Of course, feel free to do so until dinner time. By the way, I never caught your name."

"Lucy, just call me Lucy."

"Lucy, that's a wonderful name."

"Thank you. Well, I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"I'll call you once it's ready."

I decided to use a bit of Ruler's power to set up a protective barrier around my temporary base. It would prevent anything familiars or anything that has even the slightest bit of magic in them from crossing. I also created a detection one that would alarm me if Magi were to enter. I felt many eyes on me and I wondered if this war would at least give me a bit of a break...probably not. I spotted some birds and I could feel the slight trickle of prana in them, but they weren't familiars so they were probably hypnotized or something. I released a whistle and whatever spell they were under broke and they flew off.

"As a Ruler, they must really want me on their side..." I muttered heading inside to organize my belongings.

My parents, thanks to the hypnotism, gave to me a thousand dollars that I converted into the local currency, with me staying at a church instead of an hotel saved me a bit of money...but I need to be cautious. I also got a card, but I won't use it unless necessary. I joined Sister Alma for dinner and her cooking had this warmth that reminded me of my grandmother's cooking. My sister and I often stayed with my grandparents while my parents worked, but once we were old enough to watch over ourselves...well, we basically just stayed home without minders so we did whatever the heck we wanted.

"Hm..." It's some kind of rolled cabbage. It uses little spices compared to the normally heavy flavors I'm used to back home, but...it still tastes good. "This is delicious." I said placing my fork down.

"Are you sure you don't want another plate?" Sister Alma asked smiling at me.

"...If you don't mind." I said unable to refuse.

Despite my small size, I can eat quite a bit if I wish and it didn't help that I need to use a lot of energy to use some of Ruler's abilities. I made sure to refuse after the second plate and I helped out with washing the dishes before going upstairs to 'sleep' once it was a little past sunset. I used some magic on the doorway that if Sister Alma does check on me, she won't come in. I shoved some of my clothing into a pile and covered it with a blanket to make it appear that someone was in the bed. I also grabbed a coat before sneaking out of the window.

"Now then, to the forest to the forest~!" I hummed with a small smile.

It seems some Servants entered the forest area heading for the castle, one which was just moving forward at its own pace while another was trailing behind them...no two. I silently moved forward, my steps silent and I decided to cheat a bit by placing my hand against a tree, sending a rush of flames through it to get the entire terrain of Trifas in an instant. I was merely using the tree as an anchor while I 'bounced' my prana against it. I'm sure the more perspective Servants noticed, but it was a very small trickle that wouldn't be noticed so easily.

"Okay, this route would be best." I muttered changing into my Ruler outfit.

It not only protected my body, but it also increased my own physical ability further than what was given to me the moment Ruler appeared within my body. I stopped far away from the battlefield to watch, but at the same time out of view. I pulled myself up a tree and I stood on it to observe without risk of getting hit. Even if their Archer was to aim at me, I'm at a distance I can protect myself. Rider and Archer of Red against Berserker and Saber of Black. Berserker of Red went up ahead and will most likely face Rider of Black.

"Waah...Even from this distance I pity the Red Fraction for having a Berserker like that..." I said seeing how he was doing whatever the hell he wanted.

I continued to observe the two battles and I turned my gaze towards the castle, to the Archer of Black. We both knew where the other was and I smiled and waved politely since I could tell he was looking right at me. I received a nod in return. He's polite, how nice. I turned my gaze back to the fight to see Saber of Black attempting not to use his Noble Phantasm...before he suddenly stopped, how odd. I reached up, tugging on my hair. Saber of Black, it seems your Master is a fool. One shouldn't use their Noble Phantasm unless they are absolutely sure they can win after using it. I remained where I was until both battles were over.

"Both battles are over...Berserker of Red has been captured and the other two retreated...For now, I shall confirm the damages done by both battles..."

I also wanted to see if there were any hints as to why the Red Fraction wanted me dead, maybe something in the prana, but I wasn't getting anything~! I wish to meet with the Masters of the Red Fraction to question them, but that'd be too risky. I suddenly sensed one of the Servants of Black disappear or rather...he disappeared and reappeared, but much weaker or something. It was weird and I didn't know what to make of it so I decided to go to the castle to investigate. They attempted to recruit me so they won't kill me...plus it'd be easier for them to know my appearance and the fact that I don't feel like a proper Servant so they don't kill me in the future mistaking me for the enemy. No need to sneak about, to the front door! I was expecting to announce myself, but it was pointless as the gates opened and a...man who appeared fairly young appeared...for some reason I felt he was much older than he appeared.

"Good evening, Magus of Yggdmillennia. I am the current Ruler of this war. I wish to speak with the Masters of Black and their Servants." I said giving a polite bow.

"Yes, we were expecting you, Ruler. My name is Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. I serve as the chief of the Magi that reside in the Fortress of Millennia." Darnic said giving me an exaggerated bow.

"...Please know that I am not here to support the Black Fraction. As a Ruler, I shall remain neutral at all times. I merely seek answers." I stated crossing my arms.

"Naturally, I am aware of this. However, for the time being, please come meet my lord first. He's been in a good mood since we received the report that you came."

"...Very well." I approached without hesitation. "Please lead me."

"Please follow me. My lord is the sovereign of Wallachia, Vlad III, is my Servant and the Lancer of Black."

"I see." As we walked I noticed the number of homunculi that we passed by, but there weren't many humans around. It also felt weird being bowed to. "Hm..."

"We believe that it is best to keep the number of humans involved to the absolute minimum."

"...While humans must not know of the war...be it human or homunculi...lives are lives, no matter how they are created."

"Did we perhaps violate one of your rules?"

"I wouldn't say that. As a Ruler, I shall see things not in black or white, no matter my personal feelings."

"Hm...how...interesting."

I remained silent the rest of the way to what appeared to be a throne room. Lancer of Black sat in the throne with Archer, Berserker, and Caster nearby. I glanced at the golems and homunculi that were lined up in the room. I wasn't afraid, but...there was something within me that stirred ever so slightly. I calmly stepped forward, stopping at an appropriate distance from Lancer. I placed a hand upon my chest, staring at the man without fear and I didn't bother to lower myself to him, as I felt there wasn't any need to.

"I am the Servant Ruler that was summoned as the mediator of this Great Holy Grail War." I didn't flinch when something black shot at me and scratched my cheek. A few strands of hair was cut and I merely reached up, wiping away the blood, the wound healed. "May I take that as an act of hostility...Lancer of Black?" I questioned burning the blood away.

"Are you truly the Servant Ruler? Despite having containing the essence of a Servant, you feel like that of a human with an incredible amount of prana." Lancer said staring down at me, observing me.

"...Really, I showed myself for a reason..." I dismissed my armor, earning some levels of surprise from the Servants before me. I reached up, unbuttoning my shirt enough to reveal the Command Spells spread across my breasts and shoulders. "Shall this suffice, Lancer of Black?" I questioned staring him in the eye.

"Very well, I have no reason to question you further. So, what is it you want, mediator?"

"I'm sure you heard from your Archer that I was observing the battles from afar, but I wish to know what has happened to your Saber."

"...How unpleasant."

I took note of the fact Archer reacted along with the homunculi. However, the one with the most terrifying reaction would be...Lancer. Without hesitation, I donned my armor once more, reaching up to unclip my cloak. He was releasing a killing intent that filled the room. It was unexpected and my mere question sparked what reminded me, only slightly, of one of my short tempered cousin's temper tantrum when he didn't get his way.

"Perhaps speaking with you has failed then please excuse me, I shall investigate on my own." I said making a move to leave.

"-Pardon me." His killing intent quickly softened and I stared at him from the corner of my eyes. "It seems I teased you a little too much." Lancer said making me want to shout at him for it.

"...So, please answer my question."

"Saber committed suicide."

"..." What is that weird sensation I felt then? "Who is it I can question for further details?"

"The one who reported it was the Rider of Black, Astolfo. It seems he instigated it, though, so he's been incarcerated in the dungeons as punishment."

"Heh..."

"Now then, Ruler, I'll speak frankly. The swordsmen who could truly be called a vital cornerstone for us has been meaninglessly lost. Therefore, I want to replenish my forces with a fighter of equal power as Saber. Is that not only natural?"

"..." I don't like where this is going. "As someone who is tasked with overseeing this war, I shall remain neutral at all times. I have no desire in joining any side."

"Do you not have a wish? Since you were summoned by the Holy Grail, you should have a wish of your own."

"Those summoned as Rulers can be called the exception. Rulers are those who act as a mediator, they are those who possess no wish nor desire for the Grail."

"..." It seems my words caused a slight disturbance among the other Servants. Lancer stared down at me, narrowing his eyes. "Girl...do you have no wish?"

"..." This man was quick to realize that I'm not the true Ruler. I hope he keeps it a secret. I released a small giggle, similar to that of a small child finding something amusing. "Fame, glory, and material things, I hold no desires for them. I am a bit odd, but I shall say...I am the type of person who goes with the flow. If I am given a duty, I shall fulfill it without fail."

"What of the Red Fraction? Do you intend on remaining neutral if they were to attack you?"

"That in itself is a completely different matter. As a Ruler, I must oversee and mediate the war, but if there are those that wish to seek combat with me then I shall respond in full and make use of whatever abilities I hold." I won't hesitate to fight back if pushed, basically. "I would much rather deal with matters using words than by force, but I'm not the type to expose my neck."

"Hmph...Very well, Ruler." He gave me an amused smirk, it appears he'll keep my secret. "Do as you like then take your leave."

"Of course."

"Wait." I paused and I looked at the Lancer. "Come here. I want a private word with you."

"...Very well, but please know you will burn if you attempt to attack."

"Of course." I approached him and he stood up, leaning down to whisper into my ear. "Don't expose your weaknesses so easily, human girl. You amuse me so try to stay alive until I achieve victory. Your secret will be kept among us Servants."

"...For that I thank you." I stepped back, rubbing at my ear not liking how the warmth of his breath lingered. "Please excuse me then."

I took my leave this time, heading straight for the dungeon. Ugh...there's cobwebs everywhere...if I see a spider, I'm burning it alive. I want to get this over with...that Lancer gave me the creeps. It was like he was taking his time observing the Command Spells gifted to the Ruler. Ruler...I wish you left it on my back or something, at least I wouldn't be exposing my breasts if I need to show who I am.

X-X-X-X

Ruler of Apocrypha Part II Ends

Very loosely follows the light novel, but some will follow the anime as it hasn't been translated yet~! As for the request I got recently, I'll get to it eventually. Just wait! Welp! Nothing to say or add so that's all for today! Bye-bye~!


	10. Fate Apocrypha Ruler Lucy (Part III)

X-X-X-X

Ruler in Apocrypha Part III

X-X-X-X

When I got the information I wanted out of Rider...a homunculus that gained the heart from the Saber of Black. The heart and brain are two key parts in a human while for a Servant they are their cores. Still, to gouge out your own heart...that Siegfried is someone I wouldn't have minded siding with if I wasn't acting as the Ruler. He's pretty damn cool...although thinking about it now...it sounds a bit gross.

"Ruler, what do you plan on doing to him?" Rider asked gaining my attention.

"For now, I merely wish to confirm his stance in the war. If he wishes to remain out of the war, I cannot complain for he is not a Servant despite holding the heart of one. He is someone brought into the war, but he made his choice." Rider seemed pleased with my answer and was smiling happily. "Still, I cannot say the same for the Masters of Black. If he wishes for, perhaps I can protect him from them, but is it within my duties as the Ruler?" I questioned quietly.

"It is! It is! You should follow your own heart, Ruler! As a..." Rider stared at me as if questioning if I was a Heroic Spirit or not. "Well, you should make your own choices in life! Go out without any regrets!"

"...I see, then as a Ruler, I shall complete my duties without regrets." Rider gave me one of the answers I was searching for, one I hesitated over constantly. If I was Ruler...but I'm not Ruler, I am Lucy Walker. I'll follow my own heart as well. "As a reward, I'll tell you my real name. It's Lucy."

"Lucy...That's cute!"

"Thank you. I wish you luck then?"

"Eh, are you favoring me?"

"No, perhaps it's a bit bad of me to say this, since I don't have a wish of my own...I hope that you can achieve an end you are happy with."

"Achieving an end we're happy with..."

"You said it yourself, right? I should go out without regrets. Farewell, Rider of Black." I took my leave, being escorted out by a female homunculus. They...really are similar to a doll. "...Pretty, but...May I ask you something?"

"I do not mind, please go ahead."

"Are you homunculi participating because it is your wish to?"

"Of course. This is the wish of our master who created us, after all."

"Hm..." I see, even if they are created even if they were programmed for this, this is something they still choose to do. Even if it does make me pity them, I cannot do anything if they wish to fight even if they were programmed for it. "I wonder if that child is the exception..."

"Miss Ruler."

"Yes?"

"Did he commit some kind of wrongdoing?"

"That child?" I received a nod. Despite her expressionless face, there was...concern in her eyes. I see, even if she was created she still has some emotions. "That child desired to live and Saber of Black responded to that wish. The desire to live is within all beings, humans, animals, even you homunculi. There is no such thing as a bad reason for wanting to live. Death in itself is a scary thing for you do not know what will happen after you die."

"...Thank you very much."

Although I pity them, I understand that as acting Ruler...I cannot do anything for them. Their lives are short, created for the sake of this war. I feel I am the same as well, I fear death, but I still continue to act as Ruler. Something within me...Ruler, no...it couldn't be here. She was much too kind to even force me...so perhaps it is the thing that summoned Ruler within my body, perhaps it is influencing me...telling me to continue her duties when she cannot.

"I can take my leave here." I stepped out of the gate and I changed into my normal clothing. "Thank you for your assistance..." I said staring at the homunculus.

"Thank you, Miss Ruler."

I nodded my head before taking off in the direction that child went in. I didn't hesitate to use Ruler's powers this time, using bursts of prana to rush through the forest and to the mountains where I last sensed that child. Once I reached that point, I pushed some prana into a nearby tree to figure out where he is. He's moving pretty slowly, I should be able to catch up to him, but he might run if he senses a Servant or something. I'm going to have to suppress the mana within me and use my own physical strength...ugh...I might just die a little. I'm also super sleepy!

"When I get back to town...I'm going to borrow the kitchen to make doughnuts and coffee...when I get home, I'll buy over a dozen cakes as a reward for my hard work too..." I muttered wanting to cry a little.

I kept walking despite the fact I'm trudging through the mountains late at night, despite the fact I could have held it off until morning, despite the fact this was crazy for a girl my age. Why is it I'm walking though? Perhaps...I want to know more about these heroes of the past who was brought back to life to fight for a single wish...why is it the Saber of Black would sacrifice himself for a single small life...I have so many questions...but...why is it I'm even here?

"Ah...H-Hey! Wait!" I rushed forward when I saw that figure up ahead at the summit of the mountain. That's him, I know it is. He turned to look towards me and I collapsed on my knees, tears staring to form in my eyes. "T-Thank goodness! I finally found you!" I said incredibly happy.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Ah, sorry, I'm just really tired...I can't get up anymore..." He looked hesitant as he knelt down in front of me, checking on my condition. "Ah, wait, I'm not the enemy so please don't run or something! I can't move anymore!"

"I...realized that."

"Eto...ny-nyah...well, I'm the one who is mediating this war, the Servant of the Ruler class." I placed a hand on my chest, giving him an embarrassed smile. "You see, I'm actually here because while all the Servants are still present, there was an anomaly with the Saber of Black."

"No, that's incorrect. The Saber of Black died not long ago."

"Yes, that is what I was informed by the Rider of Black. However, as a Ruler, I can sense all the Servants summoned in this war. I managed to find you because I sensed the presence of someone so similar to myself."

"Someone similar to yourself?"

"Un." I placed my hands on his cheeks, shutting my eyes. I could feel the presence of a Servant within him despite the fact he is not a Servant himself. "A strong heart beats within you...you are similar to that of a human, but you are also like that of a Servant. Un, just like the Saber of Black. As you are not a Servant despite how you feel, you are able to continue on while being free. Oh, sorry, I should have asked before touching you."

"No, I don't really mind...are there no problems with me?"

"No problems at all. You are free to do with the life you hold." He looked a bit...conflicted, why is that? "Is something wrong?"

"I...I understand the meaning of the word 'freedom', but what...I have no idea what I should be doing."

"I suppose for someone like you, you have no idea what to do with the life you hold now..." It's different from me, I was born an ordinary girl, but I at least had people around me who were willing to lead me to whatever future I want. For him, he has no idea what to do with the freedom given to him. "...For now, why don't you think about what it is you wish to do in the future?"

"What...I wish to do?"

"Un, un."

"...I...want to save them."

"Who?"

"My comrades, those who are the same kind of being as me. Those who cannot even cry out even though they begged to be saved. Those who live just to die without being able to expect any help."

"I see...so you probably wish to return to the castle to save your comrades...though you could live a normal life if you so desired, you wish to save those who were created like you." I received a nod and I thought about my position. "...Then I cannot stop you."

"...? If it's you, I think you have plenty of ways to stop me. You are a Servant after all."

"I am the Servant Ruler, my duty is to mediate this war."

"Then as the mediator, the fact that the Black Fraction is using homunculi like me as a prana supply...is that not a violation in the Holy Grail War?"

"Sou ne...that's actually something difficult to answer. While the Holy Grail War should be conducted between Masters and Servants alone, it's not an enforced rule. Also, I was told by one of your kind that they were participating willingly. It's like...like..." I paused, thinking of an example I can use right now. "Now can you say it would be different if it was normal Magi affiliated with the Black Fraction doing the same thing?"

"That..."

"Also, I cannot force them to obey even if I do wish to help you and your comrades."

"Why?"

"...Here." I unbuttoned my shirt and I showed him the Command Spells on my chest. "You see, I only have the right to issue up to two orders per Servant. While I could use this, these are naturally my own trump card against the Servants. I will not use them for minor matters. As a Ruler, I must remain neutral at all times. I will not use them based on my own personal feelings."

"Then...what can I do?"

"...For now, why not come with me? You can think of what it is you wish to do and a way you can save your comrades."

"But..."

"You have five seconds to decide!" I stood up with a grin on my face. "Five, four, three, two-"

"Y-Yes! I'll come along!"

"Good!" I held out a hand to him. "I am the Servant Ruler, what's your name?"

"Sieg, is what I decided on." Sieg took my hand and I pulled him up to his feet. "It was originally his name, but I decided to take half of it to remember him."

"That's a good name. For now, let's return to the village because I wish to go to sleep for a bit and eat."

"Eh?"

"This body is that of a human, you know. I'm tired since I wasn't using my power as a Servant. Also..." I almost fell over if it wasn't for Sieg catching me. I managed to stand, but my legs feel like jelly again. "I'm super tired and I can't feel my legs right now...please carry me on your back..."

"...I feel quite anxious about our future..."

"Sorry..."

Sieg lifted me onto his back and I had my arms wrapped loosely around his neck. I spoke with him about various things, the outside world, my life before I was chosen as Ruler's host, and the battles that I have seen. He constantly asked questions about the outside world that I did my best to answer. Sieg also asked me how I could help his comrades and the only answer I could give would be 'to move their hearts'.

"Move their hearts?" Sieg asked not understanding what I meant.

"Hm...in books, there are often stories of cold-hearted beings that are often moved by the heroes determination or the kindness of a maiden." Can't exactly call Sieg a maiden. "Every being has a 'heart' and I'm not talking about the organ in your chest. It's what we feel deep within us that moves us, that helps us fight even when the outcome seems dim." I explained hoping I made sense.

"Then how do I do that?" Sieg asked as I began to get drowsy.

"Let me think...when I was a little girl there was a story I use to love..."

"Ruler?"

"Sorry, I'm really tired...Anyways, there was a story I loved as a little girl. Long, long ago, there was once a dragon who was sealed away...he was put in charge of a powerful relic that threatened to put the world at risk due to its incredible powers. It was highly desired by man, so the dragon chose to guard it and allow none to use it. He became its guardian, it's protector. A group of humans understood, knowing that one day it could destroy the very world if used by the wrong person. To ease the dragon's loneliness, young girls were gathered all across the world and were trained in the musical arts. To lighten the burden in his heart."

"How does this key into moving the dragon's heart?"

"One day, a pair of twins were born. A boy and a girl. The girl was chosen as one of the sacrifices. She was born with a voice that could quell even the most tainted of hearts. The girl sang for the sake of her country, for the sake of a brother whom she has never met before. However, the more she sang, the more her own body was tainted by the darkness within the dragon who constantly questioned why...why was I doing this for these pathetic humans, why is it I am keeping them alive and remaining here when they have done nothing for me..."

"The dragon tainted her?"

"I don't know why it was tainting her, I haven't read it in a long time so I don't remember it exactly. Perhaps, to heal a tainted heart, she was tainted in turn..."

"So what happened next?"

"Let me think...despite how much it hurt, how much blood she coughed up, she continued to sing because she understood the pain the dragon had to go through. Despite not being told, she knew she had a family out there, a brother she holds a strong bond with despite never speaking to him. She understood and she wanted to protect them even if it costed it her life."

"Did she somehow move the dragon's heart?"

"I'll get to that part, Sieg."

"Sorry..."

"Let's see now, the girl's brother knew about his sister who was chosen. He decided that he would save her, not because she was family, but because she was wrongly imprisoned and forcibly given a duty she had no say in. He wanted to destroy the very system created to protect humanity."

"Why would he do that? If he does that..."

"Did you know that twins are a single soul split into two bodies?"

"Really?"

"Or so they said. Both knew that they were incomplete without the other, that they were twins without ever knowing. One waited and sang for the dragon, the other searched for his other half. When they did meet...something happened. One sang to protect their other half, to ensure that they live. The other sang to save his other half from the duty forced upon them. Their selfish act, the song that which they sang, it had moved the dragon's heart. Removing the taint and resentment it had felt for being imprisoned..."

"Then?"

"Who knows. The story is left at that, no one really knows the true ending. Some say that the dragon took the relic to the sky, away from earth where it can never harm humanity. Others, they say that the twins remained with the dragon, fusing with it creating an eternal seal that prevented anyone from using it. Twins who only wanted to be together and a dragon who's heart was healed by their songs..."

"What do you believe? How can I move my comrades' heart like those twins?"

"...zzz..."

"Ruler? She fell asleep..."

X-X-X-X

Ruler in Apocrypha Part III Ends

If you get the reference at the end then you know it's a reference to the vocaloid song Synchronicity. I got bored and was listening to it and I added it for my own amusement. Lucy as a Ruler is different from the original so her abilities will be vastly different. This Lucy is a normal girl so there are moments she'll hesitate, but she's the type to fight for what she believes in! Welp~! Nothing to add! That's all for today! Bye-bye~!


	11. Fate Apocrypha Ruler Lucy (Part IV)

X-X-X-X

Ruler in Apocrypha Part IV

X-X-X-X

When I was asleep, Sieg managed to get help from a kind farmer by the name of Serge. He thought that we were siblings who ran away together and I decided to leave that little part be. When I woke up, Sieg was next to me on a comfortable bed, peacefully asleep. Since I was so tiny, it wasn't a problem even though the bed was so narrow...but I could do without being smothered in my sleep. Deciding to leave the sleeping male be, I went downstairs to get some answers from Serge who was kind enough to even provide me with breakfast. I thanked him profoundly before digging in.

"It must be quite difficult." Serge said giving me a kind smile.

"Hm?" I had my mouth full with toast with jam. I chewed and swallowed before talking. "What is...difficult?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Your brother had it rough this morning, stumbling about with you on his back."

"Yes, I'm thankful to Sieg. I couldn't walk anymore so he carried me on his back."

"Still, for two children to be out like that...If you wish, you can stay here for as long as you like."

"No, we both have things we must do." I stared at Serge with clear determined eyes. "No matter what."

"I see, then I hope you'll take care of one another. Your brother seems to be dependable so you should leave it to him to protect you."

"..." Technically, I'd be the one protecting him. I am the stronger than him. "I'll...try...I don't like the thoughts of others getting hurt for my sake."

"That's normal."

"I'm going to check on Sieg now. T-Thank you for breakfast and the coffee..." I was embarrassed, I ate an entire loaf of bread by myself. I must have really exhausted myself last night. "E-Excuse me...!"

I quickly rushed up the stairs to check on Sieg only to see he was still sleeping peacefully. I sat down beside him and I placed a hand on his head. This child, he was born only a while ago, but in his short life he's blessed and...he is striving for a future he wants. I wonder what it is I wish for in life...even though I'm acting as a Ruler, I truly have no desires for the Grail.

"Ruler...?" Sieg questioned waking up due to me playing with his hair.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I said removing my hand.

"No, I slept long enough...What's wrong, you're frowning." Sieg pointed out.

"...I'm thinking about the reason why I'm here."

"The reason why you're here?"

"Un. Rulers aren't normally summoned into a Holy Grail War unless it threatens the world or because the circumstances of the war are too strange. Plus, it's weird. You know, I'm not the actual Ruler despite housing her. I feel responsible for that and I'm doing my best in her place so I'm acting as the mediator. I just don't know why I'm here though...despite all that, despite the fear deep within my heart, I'm standing here because I want to make a difference even if I don't fully understand it."

"Do you feel responsible?"

"Just a bit."

"Then we're the same. We both have no idea what we're supposed to be doing with our lives."

"Really?" I thought about it, yes, our circumstances are somewhat the same. "I guess so. A homunculus that gained the heart of a Servant and is trying to save those like him. A girl chosen as the Ruler's host only to act as the Ruler herself. We both have the 'freedom' to run away and not look back, but we're both dragging ourselves into a war we don't have to involve ourselves in because it is our choice."

"Ruler-"

"Lucy."

"Eh?"

"That's my name, Lucy, Lucy Walker." I looked up at Sieg with a smile. "You see, I was chosen as Ruler, but I don't know her name at all so you can call me by my real name if you want."

"Won't that be dangerous?"

"It's fine!"

"Then, I'll just continue to call you Ruler. By the way, I think I figured out what it is I'm going to do."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, when you fell asleep, I was thinking about everything and...Since I heard their cries for help, I can respond to it. Just like the girl in the story who responded to the dragon's loneliness. I have to appeal to their hearts and in their hearts, they are truly afraid of dying just like I was. They want to live."

"Then shall we return? Since you have no intent on being part of this war as a fighter, if I'm not around they can still forcibly make use of you. Don't worry, I'll protect you! As a Ruler, I shall not support one Fraction, but I can at least protect those who have no desire to fight."

"Thank you then, Ruler."

The two of us departed after Serge gave us some food and told Sieg to protect me...not that he understood it very well. I received a pat on my head before we departed. I was actually...a bit happy, but I'm not too sure why. Sieg and I were heading for the Fortress of Millennia in order to negotiate the situation of the homunculi, or...try to help those we can. Still, for some reason when I'm with Sieg, there's something deep within me is ringing...as if telling me that he's familiar to me despite the fact I'm human and he is a homunculus.

X-X-X-X

"Ara nyah...why the hell are they doing a full scale war now of all times?!" I questioned when we were so close to the castle.

"What should we do, Ruler?" Sieg asked looking towards me.

"For now, I'll be participating as a Servant." I said changing my clothing.

"Participating?"

"...I want to speak with someone from the Red Fraction about their actions, but something deep within me is saying there is something wrong, very wrong. I'm going to the source. What about you, Sieg?"

"I'm going to the rear-guard. I want to talk to some of my comrades in hopes of releasing the other homunculi and after that..."

"After that?"

"Well, I hope to meet with Rider, but there's no telling if that's possible and I don't want to cause him any trouble."

"Eh, ah, sou ne...well, that one probably wouldn't mind it so much. For now, just stay behind me and avoid fighting. I'll take you as closely as I can."

"Thank you."

"Also! Use my name if you have to! I don't want you getting executed or something."

"Is that okay?"

"It's all okay! Let's get going!"

I began rushing through the forest with Sieg close behind me. As soon as the Red Fraction's weird bone soldiers noticed me they ignored the golems and homunculi to attack me. It was easy to dispatch them with a shots of the blue flames, but...they truly did want to kill me...why? My eyes glowed blue as I saw every attack that would occur towards me within the next few minutes. It is one of Ruler's natural abilities and it was a big help for me right now.

"Sieg! Move away!" I stopped and I unclipped my cloak to use it to redirect a lightning strike filled with malice. I redirected it up to the sky, but I missed that giant flying fortress. "At least they won't try that again when they saw that...is what I would like to say, but here comes a few more..." I muttered getting ready to direct them all.

The cloak itself held an EX-rank Magical Resistance and while it can't negate attacks it endures, I can redirect them using it. I shot Sieg a look and he understood. If he was with me, he would only get caught up in my attacks, but...I cannot keep watch over him in this situation. The one that I seek...I got his appearance, but I need to catch him before he gets away.

"Sorry, Sieg! I'm going on ahead!" I shouted rushing forward while dodging the lightning strikes.

"Be careful, Ruler!" Sieg shouted as I got further away.

I kept running, no matter how many of those strange bone soldiers came at me. They were burned away and I barely noticed how my hair turned a strikingly white color or the fact my skin started paling to the point it was like snow. I paid no heed to the fact it was staring to become easier to breathe the more I used Ruler's power, the easier it became to use it, the more I knew how to use it...the only thing on my mind was that feeling and the appearance of a man in priest's clothing. Something in my vision changed and I skid to a stop when I almost ran into a young woman...the Archer of Red.

"You...are a Servant, right? No, you are Ruler, but why is it your appearance seems to have changed...?" Archer questioned as she stared at me curiously.

"Archer of Red..." I said my fingertips dyed in my flames.

"What, you're the mediator are you not? Don't you understand who you should be on guard against?" Archer asked giving me a raised brow.

"...I wonder about that." I was still cautious of her, but she didn't seem to have any malice intent towards me. I turned my gaze to the one she was attacking before I arrived. "So...what the heck happened to the former Berserker of Red...? He barely looks human now and looks like a giant pile of corpses instead..." I said somewhat disgusted by this.

"I don't know, I kept shooting at him and then he became like this."

"...I'm not sure if I should be disturbed or disgusted..."

"You appear to have a rather fragile psyche."

"You can't argue with me on this! He was once a human and now look at him!" I pointed at him while somewhat in tears. "It's disgusting! I'm only 16, you can't blame me on my views on this!"

"A child?"

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! I FOUND YOU!"

"Forgive me, it seems I dragged you into this."

"I somewhat expected this from a Berserker..." I used some of my flames to protect myself. "Well, so long as he limits it to the battlefield and doesn't involve me..."

"I'm afraid that I would rather not leave this to a child, but..."

"Nya?"

"It's an order from my Master, I'm to withdraw from here."

"..."

"Sorry about this, I leave the rest to you."

"I'm starting to get really angry with the Red Fraction...No, no, must remain neutral, must remain neutral..."

I was going to take a defensive stance and perhaps leave it to someone else...if the Red Fraction use the lighting strikes like before, but on their former Berserker then I knew we were screwed unless I did something. I could see it now, the entire battlefield, the Fortresss and the town that lay below it...destroyed...and I knew even if I used my Command Spells they wouldn't work.

"W-What...What must I do...to prevent this...?" Suddenly there was a burst of Prana and a Servant that shouldn't be here has returned, a Servant that was declared dead has regained life, the Servant Saber of the Black Fraction...was alive once more. I stared at the light, towards the source and for some reason...my tears won't stop. "...Sieg?" I questioned quietly.

No...no...I have to do something...that's why...that's why...please...Ruler! Please wake up, help me! Please...I beg...of you...! I have to do something.

 _It seems you held out well. That burst of prana contained an existence similar to someone I love...it woke me up quite well._

"Then please...what must I do?"

 _I'll tell you when the moments right. For now, prepare yourself and get as far away as you can._

"Yes!" I ran towards the direction of the two Sabers. When I arrived, I saw the Saber of Read about to kill Sieg and the Ruler of Black...but I won't let her. "Stop! We have to run! Berserker's going to blow!" I screamed at them.

"Ru...ler...?" Sieg questioned looking towards me.

"Tsk."

"Sieg!" I was so glad the Saber of Red decided to leave, if not, I might have attacked her since I'm not exactly thinking clearly. I skid to a stop beside the two and I was close to tears. "You...idiot...!"

"You should go, Ruler...You aren't someone who should die here."

"...Never. For someone like me, to see someone I care for die before me...I won't let it happen, never!"

"I chose to come here."

"Don't be stupid."

"Isn't that basically the pot calling the kettle black?"

"You still haven't seen the outside world, you nitwit! When the war is over, I'll take you to see the world so you better not try to die before then! Hell, I'll even make you a part of my family as my brother or something! My family is weird enough to accept you!" I looked at the Rider of Black who was holding Sieg tightly, not caring for his own injuries. "You...won't run?"

"I don't want to."

"...I see, Sieg is lucky to have such a good friend. Don't worry, I won't let anyone get hurt from Berserker's attack." I moved between them and Berserker, my hands folded together as if I'm about to pray. My cloak caught on fire by bright red flames and I shut my eyes. "No matter what...I will not stand for someone harming those I love..."

 _You were chosen for this war for a reason, Lucy Walker. You were chosen as the Ruler. This Noble Phantasm is one that sleeps deep within your soul for...it is in your blood._

"Within...my blood..." An unseen wind blew around me and I opened my eyes slightly, they were burning red instead of the normal blue and my hair transformed back to normal. My blue dress burned red and black like a passionate flame. "...I...want to sing...but...why...?"

"Ru-Ruler...?"

I held my arms out as these blackened red flames left my very being, being sucked into the ground, burning it to form a magic circle with Berserker in the center. I was in a trance as I opened my mouth, a song I somehow knew...a sad song that pierced my very heart...I sang, I sang in a language I knew nothing about. I felt the Ruler within me standing beside me and...there was another for some reason, someone who was holding us both up...I kept singing, even when the explosion rang out, even when the human part of me wanted to stop and just accept the destruction. I sang, standing strong despite the fact I'm not the true Ruler. I kept singing even when the explosion ended when there was nothing left within the magic circle I left behind...nothing outside of it was affected even though the explosion should have exploded outwards.

"Ruler...you're amazing..." Rider said staring at me with wide eyes.

"..." I stared at him blankly, my mouth unable to form words and all I can do is pant heavily from the amount of prana I used up to perform that Noble Phantasm. "Hah...hah..."

"By the way...your clothing...it's in tatters."

"Ha...?"

Well, it was true...as it was torn and burned in some locations, but it was still usable...kind of. I didn't have time to worry about this as I turned my gaze to the flying fortress, feeling eyes from there staring at me. I knew what I did was something a Servant could ever do, even if I was a Ruler...so the question is...who is the Ruler that sleeps deep within me? Whoever she was...she was so strong...and an existence that should have been known across the world. I gritted my teeth and I rushed for the Fortress of Millennia as that was their destination and that is where I'll intercept that damn flying fortress.

X-X-X-X

Ruler in Apocrypha Part IV Ends

I quite like Sieg, he's super cute~! I cannot wait until the Apocrypha event comes up in FGO so I can obtain him! Now then, this Lucy's powers and abilities derive from the original Ruler she is contracted with and the back story is probably as you think. I got nothing to add except concerning the request I got on the Mecha Eli-chan, it'll take some time as I need to figure out how to write up said character, but I got it mostly figured out. Hopefully I'll post it by Halloween. Nothing else to add so that's all for today! Bye-bye~!


	12. Summoning Mecha Eli-chan (Part I)

X-X-X-X

Summoning Mecha Eli-chan! Part I (Requested by Darebear the bear-san)

X-X-X-X

I hummed a soft random tune as I finished spreading out the last of the blood to form the magic circle. While it was disturbing…it's a necessary evil! I clapped my hands together in front of me, silently praying for success...before going over the checklist. Location, a forest along one of the ley lines. Summoning circle, check. Time...I got a minute. Then we have the incantation...ah, here we go. Okay, here I go! I held my hands out, my magic circuits glowing a faint blue from beneath my skin.

" _Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time. Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let silver be the color I pay tribute to. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three forked road from the crown reaching unto the kingdom rotate. I hereby declare. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail War. If you will submit to this will and this reason, then answer! Your power shall become my own, your fate lies with my own! I shall obtain the heavens and dominate all of the evils in hell! Together we shall obtain the Holy Grail! Come forth! Guardian of the holy balance!_ "

All of a sudden there was an explosion and I was thrown backwards, hitting a tree. I stifled a cry as I looked at who I summoned only to be met with a robotic looking girl with horns, wings, and a long tail. I sat on my knees, forgetting my pain for a while as I stared up at the girl. My first thought was, awesome! My second thought is, pretty! Her 'hair' is pink, but it looks super cute!

"I am Magus Aegis Elizabeth Channel of the Alter Ego-class. Since that's long, you can call me Mecha Eli-chan. Are you my Pilot candidate?"

"Ah...do you mean Master?"

"..."

"...Yes, I am."

"Understood, what is your name?"

"Yuiko!" I stood up, dusting off my skirt. "I am ten years old! I'm entering the Holy Grail war for the sake of my teacher!"

"Very well. Your orders, Pilot?"

"You said your class is Alter Ego, right? I'll just call you Alter or Alter Ego instead of Mecha Eli-chan. It'd be dangerous if someone finds out about your identity."

"Very well...Pilot, it appears to be a problem with my processor. I cannot access the ability to my Spirit Form along with several other abilities."

"Heh...I'm not good with machines as I am making puppets...well, let's get back for now and see what we can do, okay?"

"Understood."

"By the way, that dress is super cute!"

"Thank you."

I brought Alter Ego to my workshop. It took me a while to fix her up in a way to hide her true form within that of a puppet. A cute young girl a bit older than myself with long flowing pink hair and bright green eyes. I dressed her up in a fluffy frilly pink and white version of her dress. I put a large top hat on her head to hide the horns, something I couldn't get rid of despite getting rid of the tail and wings. I made a spare body in case she destroys this one. I added on some of my personal touches...cute mini stuffed animals on the hat. All in all, she looks like a weird girl in sweet Lolita styled clothing.

"You're good at this kind of thing." Alter Ego said looking over her body.

"I have to be. Puppets aren't like golems or homunculi, they're a lot more complicated and they have to be controlled manually." I adjusted the ribbon around her waist. "I have a few homunculi that I made myself, but they're not like the ones other Magus makes. I only keep them around to cook and clean for me, doing some chores as well." I explained shrugging my shoulders.

"Pilot, why is it you desire the Holy Grail?"

"It's simple, I want to obtain it to prove that my teacher's training was superior. I plan on entering the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki for that reason." With one hand on my hip and the other against my chest. "They made fun of my teacher's puppetry art, but I shall use it to win this war!"

"What is your wish then?"

"Don't have one! I'll give it to you if you help me."

"I'm afraid that I have no wish either."

"Then we can come up with one throughout the war."

"Acceptable."

"Still, I never heard of an Alter Ego for the Servant classes. I wonder if it's new. Well, who cares! I'm tired so I'm going to head to sleep. Alter Ego, feel free to watch TV or something."

"Very well."

X-X-X-X

"Pilot, I have found my wish."

"...That was fast." I was brushing my teeth and getting ready for the day. "What is it?"

"I wish to obtain a human body so that I may become an 'idol'."

"Sounds interesting. Then I'll be your private designer when you do become an idol."

"Much appreciated, Pilot."

"Then shall we go to Fuyuki? It's a short train ride away."

"Do you not have to attend school?"

"Skipping. Do me a favor and refer to this puppet as your 'Master', okay?" I pointed at the male puppet that looks like a grown up version of me. "I'll be using this as a decoy."

"I see, very well."

"Let's get going then!"

I allowed my puppet to carry me about as we went to Fuyuki to do some surveillance and obtain a temporary base. I bought some magazines to keep myself entertained as I sent out my puppet and dozens of tiny familiars. Alter Ego, is with me the entire time. The two of us discussing which outfit looks the cutest or the best method to becoming an idol. It was a lot of fun, the first time I had someone to talk to about this kind of thing.

"Oh, that's right. Since you're under an unknown class and all that...are there any problems with you, Alter Ego?" I asked nibbling on some Pocky.

"I am unable to access a large number of my memories and most of my abilities have been sealed. It appears my summoning must be a malfunction in itself and as such my strength has degraded." Alter Ego explained circling some of the outfits she liked most.

"Well, that means we'll have some of an advantage! We're an unknown class and if we make use of my puppets, we can win this! Let's do it!"

"Yes, Pilot."

"Hm? Hey! That's not fair!"

"Pilot?"

"They're having a big fight at the harbor! Let's go, Alter Ego! We'll show them our strength!"

"Yes, Pilot!"

Still, by the time we got there it was all over, so lame! I puffed out my cheeks, trying not to cry as Alter Ego patted my head trying to calm me down. I wanted to show off the greatness of my teacher's art...how can I do that when we're late to the party?! I let my puppet carry me back, but I still can't believe we were late! If we were a bit faster, we could have made a super awesome entrance!

"This sucks! How do we expect to win if we can't even get there before it ends?! We can't drive since I don't know how to use a car and I hate taxis!" I cried throwing a tantrum in our hotel room.

"Cheer up, Pilot. Shall we have some ice cream?" Alter Ego asked holding up the white peach ice cream I bought.

"...Feed me." I said flopping down across her lap.

"Of course."

I cheered up after having Alter Ego feed me for a while. I slapped my cheeks before shaking my head. Next time, next time for sure until then...I'll make some puppets that Alter Ego can use in battle. I pulled out the tools of my trade before tying my hair to give Alter Ego an upgrade. I wasn't used to technology, but...I have to learn. I provided her with explosives that she was able to make part of herself so it could actually damage a Servant rather than do nothing if it was any normal situation. It was like a puppet...just a lot more metal and wiring, I guess.

"Alter Ego, what does this wire do?" I asked curiously.

"It acts as the nerves that connects my shoulder to my left hand." Alter Ego answered calmly.

"How much damage do you think you can endure if the situation comes to it?"

"So long as my core remains, I still qualify as a Servant. Although I cannot repair myself in such a situation without the necessary materials."

"Where's your core?"

"..."

"Alter Ego?"

"That is best kept a secret, Pilot."

"Okay. Here. Make use of this little guy if you do end up getting blown to bits." I handed over a cat puppet. "It'll follow you around in battle whenever I can't and it'll gather up the pieces of you to bring back to me to fix. If your core is still around, I can put you back together in a puppet temporarily."

"Pilot, what will you do if I were to be destroyed?"

"Hm...get revenge the only way I know how."

I gave her a thumbs up with a wide smile, but it seems my reply frightened her a bit. Logic is too much work, following Rei's teachings is a lot easier. If someone screws with you, kill them! Basically! Alter Ego patted the top of my head, saying to just leave everything to her or I might get myself killed. Hm...well, it doesn't really matter that much to me, but since it worries her I'll let it go for now. After all, aside from Rei...no one has ever cared about me before.

"Let's do our best to win the Grail, okay?"

"Yes, Pilot."

X-X-X-X

Summoning Mecha Eli-chan! Part I

I think Yuiko and the original Elizabeth would get along great if you can ignore the two fighting over who is the cutest. This Yuiko is basically a normal girl who is learning how to become a Magus from her teacher, Rei. She's a genius, but at the same time a normal girl so her throwing tantrums or doing super childish things would make sense, even wanting to make a grand entrance to introduce herself to the war. As the translated lines of Mecha Eli-chan didn't give me much and there isn't a translated version of the event with her in it, I decided to make her a bit more robotic with a caring side towards her Pilot. I'll take parts of the original Elizabeth as well. This will mostly be a comedy instead of anything serious and will have maybe two more parts. Welp! That's all for today so until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	13. Loyal Wife and the Assassin

X-X-X-X

Unexpected Situation, Loyal Wife and the Assassin (Requested by Lance Eterna)

X-X-X-X

Three people were running as fast as they could from the crazily laughing assassin. Chaldea's last master, Ritsuka Fujimaru, and their faithful kohai...and the last is a beautiful young woman dressed in a traditional kimono. Her long pink hair flowed in the wind, shining beneath the moonlight. Her soft brown eyes were somewhat wide with panic as she ran as fast as she could. Her beauty shone despite the panic and fear she had on her face.

"Please slow down, Hoshizora-san! If you get ahead too far, we might lose you!" Mash shouted to the young woman.

"I'm sorry, but please hurry...! I fear that if we do not hurry...ah...watch out!" The woman, Hoshizora, shouted pushing Ritsuka out of the way.

"Hoshizora-san!"

-Watch out!-

-Mash-

"I know, Senpai! I'm preparing for combat now!"

"I...shall as well..." Hoshizora reached into her kimono, producing a flute. "I am...also a Servant...! Even though I'm afraid...I will not die a second time to you! Assassin!"

"That's fine with me! Last time you got off too easy!" The figure chasing them stepped into the moonlight from the darkness of the forest. A dark haired youth with an easy going smile...but that changed when he slicked his bangs back and his entire aura changed. He gave a wicked grin, his canines in full view. "I'll enjoy killing you a second time, Hoshizora Sakuya-dono."

Let's go back to how this situation came to be. It started with a certain school girl Demi-Servant who was too curious for her own good and...she might have accidently used some of Ruler Lucy's powers to...start up the Honnouji event again or at the very least...a part of it. The girl in question was being reprimanded by Romani and Da Vinci.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious about Nobu-san's wife...plus I wasn't even summoned during the Honnouji event and when I was reading the report..." Lucy said poking her index fingers together.

-It was an accident. You shouldn't be so hard on her.-

"While that's true, Ritsuka-kun...we can't have her powers running wild..." Romani said rubbing his temple.

"That's right, Senpai. Lucy-san, you have to be more careful in the future." Mash said patting her shoulder.

"Yes..." Lucy said obviously depressed.

-Lucy, didn't you say you were getting better at controlling your powers...?-

"Yes, I have been training with all the Casters! Miss Medea has been teaching me almost every day! Although...ehehehe..." Lucy gave a clumsy smile, scratching her cheek. "I wanted to see into the past, but instead I accidently created a Singularity..." Lucy said laughing awkwardly.

"Lucy-san, this isn't a laughing matter..." Romani said releasing a sigh.

"...Sorry, Doctor..." Lucy said with a sad frown.

"Aaahh...now you've done it. Look, she's about to cry." Da Vinci said shaking her head.

"Wha-I didn't...!"

"Aside from the doctor's usual lack of tact, this is a terrible problem. We should investigate right away, Senpai."

"Since it's my fault, I'll be sure to do my best on this side with the doctor...after all, I'm still not very useful in a fight."

"Thank you, Lucy-san."

-Thank you-

X-X-X-X

" _I'M SO SORRY!_ " Lucy cried into the mike.

"It's not your fault, Lucy-san...It appears we did arrive safely, but we have no clue as to when and where." Mash said looking about.

" _No, it doesn't look to be a mistake. Lucy sent to the exact time you should be, but...how odd..._ " Romani said looking over some data.

" _I'm afraid that this situation is correct._ " Lucy was calmer now, her personality doing a 180. If the hologram wasn't blue then it'd be easy to tell if her eyes were blue instead of brown. " _This is a request from this child's future self. I couldn't refuse so I tinkered a bit with this Singularity. Just follow my instructions for the time being._ " Ruler Lucy said with a pitiful laugh.

"Lucy-san..."

" _By the way, Master...I expect you to summon her future self soon. If not, I might get angry...after all, I adore this child and I would like a proper talk with her._ "

-I'm afraid...-

"Agreed."

" _There's no need to be afraid, it's not like I would actually hurt you. The first event will begin soon, you should hurry._ "

-I'll do my best.-

" _Hmmm...I look forward to your efforts then. For now, go north. You should reach a forest. The first event is there._ "

"Event? What do you mean by that, Lucy-san?"

" _There's no need to worry your pretty little head about that, Mash-chan. Get going._ "

Despite not understanding a single thing Ruler Lucy was talking about, they decided go in the direction she instructed. By the time they had arrived, it was dark and there was not a soul in sight. The communication was cut leaving them without any help. The two were walking blind until they came across a youth walking towards them. A dark haired young man with messy bangs falling into his face while the rest of his long hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, his blacked eyes looked at the two obviously confused. He's dressed in a plain black hakama and haori, a katana at his waist.

"What's this? What are you people doing around here?"

"Pardon us, we're...travelers." Mash looked at her Master before looking at the youth again. "What about you? What are you doing so far out?"

"I'm looking for someone. I was told she could be found around here. The name's Kurogane Ryuga." He offered them a small grin. "Well, I'll be taking my leave. I got to find her..."

"Perhaps we can help you?"

"Help me?" Ryuga frowned before a small smile appeared on his face. "Then I'll take you up on that! You see, I'm a bit of a pinch!"

Ryuga was kind and polite as they traveled. Even when they came across various monsters, he managed to hold his own pretty well. A bit too well and when the communications resumed with Chaldea, Lucy was back to normal and crying again. Ryuga stared at the girl's holographic figure intently before smiling when she saw him staring.

" _Oh, h-hello, sorry about that...ehehehe...So, who is this?_ " Lucy asked turning to Ritsuka.

"This is Kurogane Ryuga-san. He's searching for someone and we decided to help him out." Mash answered for their shared Master.

" _Kurogane?_ " Lucy muttered that name a few more times. " _I know someone of that name...it was...someone important to me..._ "

"Lucy-san?" Lucy suddenly disappeared from view before being replaced by Romani. "Doctor? What happened to Lucy-san?"

" _She fainted for some reason. It doesn't appear that Ruler Lucy is going to take over either so we won't be getting any answers out of her any time soon. Do as you need for now until she wakes up._ "

"Yes, please inform us when Lucy-san wakes up."

" _I'll do that._ "

"So then, Master was it?" Ryuga smiled at Ritsuka. "Well then, it's getting late so we should get to the nearest inn."

"Let's do that."

X-X-X-X

"That reminds me, who are we searching for?" Mash asked looking towards Ryuga.

"Her name is Sakuya-san. She's milord's wife. I got stuck with babysitting duty until...well, she ran off and now I got to look for her. If I don't bring her back by tomorrow, it's my head~!" Ryuga said with a laugh.

-You're taking this pretty easy.-

"You think? In truth, I don't really mind. You know, I don't like people who cower in fear of death. You got to face it head on like those who are strong. Only the weak will attempt to hide or fear death." Ryuga said with a smile.

"Is that how you see it, Ryuga-san?" Mash questioned with a frown.

"Pretty much!" Ryuga said laughing wholeheartedly.

-You shouldn't say it so lightly.-

"Yes, I've been told that before. The shopkeeper I had met said the same thing, that I have to value my own life more...that and I should behave myself in the future." Ryuga said with a light laugh.

"Shopkeeper? What kind of shopkeeper did you meet?" Mash asked as they traversed through the forest.

"She's a mysterious woman. Reminds me a bit of your friend...Rushi was it?"

"Lucy-san."

"Yeah! That! She looks similar to her that's why I was staring at her. I think she was quite..." Ryuga smiled, but his eyes weren't smiling. "...annoying really...Compared to that woman, she looks way too weak..."

"Ryuga-san?"

"Don't mind me! Just talking to myself! Anyways, why don't we split up now since there's a fork in the road?" Ryuga pointed to the left. "I'll go in that direction and you guys can take the right path. Sakuya-san has pink hair and she's always dressed in fancy kimono. Just don't tell her I'm looking for her when you find her. I don't want to risk her running off again, okay?"

"Of course. Then please take care, Ryuga-san."

"Yup, yup!"

After Ryuga was out of sight, the duo took the right path for a few minutes until they had received a call from Chaldea. Upon answering, the holographic image of Lucy came up with Romani close behind her. The girl was typing something while muttering something about interference before noticing it got through.

" _Oh! Sorry, I was doing something and I forgot that I called you guys up._ " Lucy said with a peaceful smile.

"It's alright, Lucy-san. So, did Ruler Lucy-san say anything?" Mash asked smiling at her.

" _Yes, she wrote out a note before I took over again. She said something about...when you go right...just go straight for a few more minutes until you reach the river then wait...That's about it._ "

"Lucy-san, are you alright now?"

" _Yes! Something was interfering with me personally and I think it was my future self that Ruler talked about. I should be alright for now. So! What did I miss?_ "

While Mash and Ritsuka walked to the river Lucy spoke about, she was informed of the situation concerning Ryuga and this Sakuya woman. The sound of a flute was playing and there was the sound of battle. Without even needing orders, Mash quickly ran ahead to protect the petite figure that would have been attacked from behind.

"Are you alright?!"

"Ah, y-yes...! Thank you!"

It wasn't long before the battle ended now that the petite woman was able to focus on attacking as Mash protected her at all times. The petite figure is a young woman with long pink hair dressed in layers of kimono meant for nobility. The woman gave them a kind smile that would heal the hearts of man. Lucy's hologram appeared surprising the woman before she smiled.

"Shopkeeper-san! It has been a while!"

" _Shopkeeper? Ah...you must mean my future self...the Servant version..._ "

"Your future self? Ah, yes she mentioned something like that. Since we're communicating like this then...I see, you are the ones who were meant to protect me."

"What do you mean?"

"In truth...I had a strong desire to see my husband once more. My strong and beautiful husband..." Sakuya began to blush, holding her cheeks. "Hehehe..."

"You must love your husband dearly."

"Yes, I do. As we are both able to meet again as Servants...I want to see my husband again...I know that this meeting will be short, but..."

-Let's do it then!-

"You'll do it, thank you!"

" _Eto, your name is Sakuya-san, right?_ "

"Yes, please call me Hoshizora Sakuya. Please take me to Honnouji right away!"

" _Then I'll create the best route for you guys and send it to you. You should find Ryuga-san in the meantime._ "

"Ryuga-san...? You brought Kurogane Ryuga with you?!"

"Y-Yes?"

"That's not good! We have to go right away then!"

"Eh?"

"Hurry! He's the one who-kyah!"

"I finally found you~!"

"He's an assassin! Run!"

And so that is how the situation in the beginning came to be. They were left with no choice, but to fight the man. While they were able to gain the upper hand with the class advantage Sakuya had over Ryuga and the fact Mash was able to protect herself and Sakuya until they were able to force him to retreat. The young woman collapsed, her kimono becoming dirty after falling to her knees.

"I thought I was going to die...! I'm surprised though, I was forced to run away almost every time I encountered him because I was afraid of his Noble Phantasm." Sakuya said with a small smile.

"His Noble Phantasm?" Mash questioned staring at the young woman.

"Yes...I saw it only once, but I can never forget about it. It was as fast as lighting...two cuts inflicted upon his target before they realized it...They died instantly..." Sakuya explained sadly.

-It's okay, we'll protect you!-

"Yes, I believe in you. My life is in your hands."

-Don't worry, we're strong!-

"Yes, you're quite strong. Let's do our best together."

"Ryuga-san already knows our destination. We have to be on our guard at all times."

"Taichou." Sakuya smiled at Ritsuka. "Let's head out right away. Please...let me see my husband one last time!"

"Sakuya-san, your husband is at Honnouji, right?"

"Yes..."

"I see, so even though you are a Servant now, you wish to see him that badly. He's very lucky to have someone like you."

"No, I was lucky. We could never have a child together, but...I love my husband with all my heart because I was able to be who I am."

" _Enough love talk, you guys._ " The holographic image of Lucy showed up, rather Ruler Lucy since her posture was much more relaxed and confident compared to the normally shy and caring Lucy. " _I inputted the best route to Honnouji. The Singularity will disappear if you succeed in getting her to Honnouji...and the same could be said if she is killed. The choice is yours to make will you kill Sakuya-san here or will you escort her to Honnouji?_ "

"K-Kill...!"

-We won't do that.-

-Don't say things like that Ruler!-

" _I apologize, my words lacked tact._ " One could tell the woman didn't really mean it. She didn't care much for the lives of others as she did with Lucy's. It was a well-known fact that Lucy was incredibly important to the Ruler. " _Well, best get moving. That assassin knows your destination as well so you'll have to be on your guard._ "

While the travel to Honnouji was uneventful with the occasional bandit...Lucy returned to take care of the navigation, occasionally warning them of impending dangers or potential routes to take. Sakuya spoke about her husband in a fond tone, helping to pass the time. Just as Honnouji was within view, Lucy quickly informed them that a Servant was approaching at a fast pace.

"Stay behind me, Senpai! Sakuya-san!" Mash shouted readying her shield.

" _What's this?! These aren't Servants, they're bandits and a huge number of them too!_ " Lucy questioned with wide eyes.

Despite them being only normal humans, it was still two Servants against almost 50 men. They got in many lucky hits, managing to overpower them enough due to their sheer numbers. It didn't help the two had to protect Ritsuka as they are the Master and human. Once the battle ended, Sakuya quickly checked over Ritsuka for injuries.

"Taichou, are you okay?" Sakuya asked holding their shoulder.

-Yes, I'm fine.-

"Thank goodness..."

-What about you?-

"Me? My, you're quite kind. I am doing alright."

"Senpai! Behind you!"

"Look out, Taichou!"

Sakuya quickly pushed Ritsuka away as Ryuga appeared behind them. His blades cut through Sakuya's chest, the man's smile was full of teeth and filled with glee. He turned his attention to Mash as she quickly rushed for him. Ritsuka pressed their hands against Sakuya's chest to slow the bleeding, but Sakuya only laughed weakly.

"Please do not waste your efforts on me. I am done for...Ah...Nobunaga-sama...How...I wished to see you..."

"KICHOU!"

-NOBU?!-

"Ryuga, you bastard!"

"Hahahaha! This is great! Now I get to see up close your face of despair! It was too bad you died before you found out how your beloved Kichou died!"

Let's just say Nobunaga was pissed to the point of unleashing her Noble Phantasm repeatedly whenever she had a chance and Ryuga didn't stand a chance. Sakuya, rather, Nobunaga's wife Kichou was barely hanging on as her female husband reached her side. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she began to glow golden, her body disappearing.

"At last...I can see you...before my death..." Kichou said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, Kichou...for making you wait so long...I'm here for you now." Nobunaga said smiling at her wife.

"I've always...always wanted to see you...I lo-"

-...She's gone.-

"Yes...thank you, Master...for being at her side."

-I'm sorry, Nobu. It was my fault that...-

"Don't blame yourself, Master. Kichou was always a softie. She wouldn't mind dying for the sake of someone she cares about."

" _Master...this singularity is breaking down. I'll bring you back to Chaldea now..._ "

"Hey, Lucy." Lucy froze up at Nobunaga speaking to her. "Thank you."

" _...I'm sorry. I brought you some painful memories..._ "

"Don't be, you managed to get me here."

Lucy felt immensely guilty for digging into events she shouldn't have, but Nobunaga dragged the girl with her to eat lunch. Ritsuka still couldn't shake the guilt for needing to be protected and Kichou had to sacrifice her life for them. It was clear to everyone that Nobunaga's heart was hurting. That's why...Lucy dragged Ritsuka with her to the room used for summoning Servants.

"I...might have begged Ruler to help me get this..." Lucy offered a small scrap of cloth with a bit of blood on it. It was clear it was from a kimono, one with a familiar pattern. "I know about catalyst and all that stuff...so...uh..." Lucy said nervously.

-Lucy...I could kiss you!-

"N-Nyaaah?!" Lucy's face erupted in red. "Master! D-Don't say things like that!"

-Lucy...you are the best!-

"I felt guilty so I thought about everything I could do and...and I know I'm going to get scolded by the Romani and Da Vinci...Anyways! let's get to summoning! I'll get Nobunaga!"

Lucy rushed out to get Nobunaga while Ritsuka got to summoning. It didn't take long before the summoning circle glowed and the one standing there is a familiar young woman. She didn't notice when Nobunaga and Lucy came in as her focus was on Ritsuka. She smiled at the last Master of Chaldea.

"Upon your summoning I have come. I am the Servant under the Caster Class. I am Hoshizora Sakuya."

"Kichou..."

"N-Nobunaga-sama...?"

"Kichou!"

"Nobunaga-sama...!"

Lucy was very happy as she stood beside her Master, watching the two have a tearful reunion. Nobunaga was whispering how she would never let anything happen to her again. Kichou was smiling, tears dripping down her cheeks. That moment was ruined when the summoning circle began to glow and a very familiar assassin stood there.

"R-Ryuga-san?!" Lucy questioned seeing him.

"Yo, it looks like you people are having a ball!" Ryuga slicked his bangs back with a crazed grin on his face. "Servant Assassin has arrived. The name is Kurogane Ryuga and it looks to me that a certain dead woman is still alive! What luck, I also ge-"

" **Show your corpse to the Three Thousand Worlds...Demon Descent! Behold, the Demon King's Three Line Formation!** "

-Don't go destroying Chaldea!-

-Don't do it, Nobu!-

"Sa-Kichou-san! Master! Let's get out of here!" Lucy shouted grabbing Ritsuka's and Kichou's hands to get them out of there.

In the end, it took three Command Spells before Ritsuka could get Nobunaga to stop...combined with Kichou having to physically hold Nobunaga down from behind and a Ruler Lucy getting pissed off when a stray bullet hit Lucy in the shoulder. Ruler Lucy was holding Ryuga's arm behind his back in a very painful hold while she held Nobunaga's ear in the other hand.

"I don't care if you two fight, do it in the training room. I don't care if you kill him, don't go shooting innocent bystanders. I don't care if you piss her off, don't drag Lucy into it!" Ruler Lucy hissed at the two.

"I don't know...you're weak and you're strong...how-owowowow!" Ryuga shouted as she stepped on his foot to keep him in place as she twisted his arm harder.

"I get it! I get it! My-ow! You're tearing it off! You're tearing it off!" Nobunaga shouted grabbing her wrist.

"L-Lucy-san...?" Kichou asked hesitantly.

"Eh?" Lucy's eyes returned to their normal coloring. "S-Sorry!" Lucy shouted releasing the two.

"Ruler is scary..." Nobunaga muttered rubbing her ear.

"What do I have to do to get that one out...? Ow!"

-Don't go messing with Ruler Lucy!-

-Don't do it, she's scary.-

"That's the whole point!"

Lucy frowned at Ryuga's words before taking Ritsuka by the arm, dragging them away. Nobunaga had long since fled with Kichou. Ryuga had made both Kichou and Lucy his main targets of bullying, something that pissed off a lot of other Servants since neither young women were the type to stand up for themselves. Kichou had gained herself a bodyguard in the form of Atalanta who adored the girl and was quick to start firing arrows at the male Assassin. Lucy was in a similar position with the children Servants and Jack was all too happy to try to kill him for messing with the motherly Demi-Servant.

X-X-X-X

Unexpected Situation, Loyal Wife and the Assassin Ends

This was requested long ago...but I kept procrastinating on it. I really don't think I'm going to do a historical figure again...too hard. Hoshizora Sakuya, real name Kichou, is based off of Nobunaga's actual wife. Kurogane Ryuga is an OC Lance Eterna made up as the killer of Kichou. Hm...nothing to say, nothing to say so that's all for today~! Also, here's the completion rate for requested stuff!

Summoning Mecha Eli-chan Part II Completion - 20%


End file.
